La vie en rose
by Marueth Montesco
Summary: Cuando sucede lo que más había evitado en su vida, Mukuro no puede hacer más que enfrentar las consecuencias, aunque estas superen la ficción. M-preg YAOI [1869]
1. Capítulo Primero

**Declaración:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece por completo a Akira Amano. El presente trabajo solo es producto de la imaginación de una Fujoshi que no busca remuneración económica. La temática y demás son enteramente de Nicte Marueth Montesco Acrux®.

 **Por:** Nicte Marueth Montesco Acrux

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi [1869/6918] M-Preg

* * *

 **LA VIE EN ROSE**

Por Nicte Acrux

* * *

CAPITULO PRIMERO

Casi no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Todo estaba rodeado de oscuridad, no permitía identificar demasiado; no podía saber si era a causa de la hora o por los repetidos golpes que había recibido en la cabeza, incluso la pérdida de sangre tendría algo que ver, pero además de la oscuridad todo estaba rodeado de una bruma oscura que le impedía incluso identificar la figura que estaba sobre él, rasgando ropa y piel al mismo tiempo, mordiendo con saña su cuello y empujándolo contra un piso lleno de escombros que se enterraban en su piel despiadadamente. Aunque no era una incógnita de quién se trataba.

Hibari Kyoya, el perfecto prefecto de Namimori, amante de las reglas, estaba tomando su cuerpo con tanta saña que a Mukuro le sorprendía aun estar consciente. Su interior ardía y radiaba dolor sordo, que ya parecía permanente y que aumentaba con cada gota de semen que dejaba el miembro que entraba sin cuidado alguno en su pasaje y cada vez rasgaba más profundo, causando tantos aguijonazos de dolor que ya no podía parar de gritar o quejarse. No que la acción tuviera algún tipo de impacto en el otro. Sabía que tenía algunos huesos rotos, su brazo derecho, su clavícula y uno o dos dedos, quizá tres o cuatro costillas, una de ellas había perforado uno de sus pulmones por la forma en que su respiración era tan dificultosa y la sangre que inundaba su boca constantemente. Había optado por mantener la boca abierta y dejar que el flujo constante de sangre saliera sin que lo ahogara aún más, aunque era difícil, pues lo obligaba a permanecer sobre su espalda, viendo el techo, viendo lo que podía de su cara.

Escuchó un gruñido molesto y lo siguiente que sintió fue las manos del mayor tomándolo por los antebrazos, uno de ellos irradiando tanto dolor que no pudo más que intentar alejarse desesperadamente, sin lograrlo. Estaba roto. Tanto que ya no podía crear una ilusión lo suficientemente fuerte que le permitiera huir. Aunque no era posible que creara una, no en este cuarto, no con su mente tan… Rota. Sus labios dejaron escapar un pequeño quejido de rendición y finalmente dejó de forcejear. Aun así recibió una bofetada como castigo. Más sangre en sus labios.

Al instante, el intruso en su cuerpo se retiró en un ángulo tan dañino que lo rasgó por dentro. El dolor no se registró del todo en su entumecido cerebro, pero sabía que el daño sería profundo y doloroso cuando estuviera recuperándose. Eso si su cuerpo sobrevivía a lo que era sometido. No era absurdo pensar que no lo lograría, el estado de su cuerpo era deplorable y su mente no estaba mejor. Se preparó para lo que fuera que siguiera. Sabía que no sería piadoso, pues este acto en conjunto estaba concebido para destruirlo, para vengarse de una afrenta que no había sido más que la ilusión perfecta de su parte, creada para doblegar el espíritu del otro de forma que permitiera la posesión de su cuerpo… Para quebrarlo.

Escuchó palabras, la voz jadeante de Hibari decía algo que su cerebro no registró y fue volteado para quedar con la cara contra el piso, la sangre se seguía acumulando en su garganta y vagamente se preguntó si es que no era hora de que fuera quedando sin sangre en el cuerpo, o de morir ahogado. Seguramente era hora, porque cada vez se sentía más débil, era más difícil respirar. Le resultaba gracioso que su vida fuera a terminar de una forma tan… Baja, humillante, denigrante. Era… Raro. La situación le daba ganas de reír. De llorar. De gritar y… De patalear. Deseaba tanto dejar de sentir, de registrar cada acción, de verlo todo como si fuera una película, algo de lo que no tenía control y… Y que terminaría matándolo. Era estúpido que después de vivir todo lo que había vivido fuera a morir así.

Su cadera fue tomada con brusquedad y levantada en el aire, haciéndolo apoyarse en las rodillas, manteniendo el trasero al aire. Volvió a escuchar su voz, y aunque no sabía por qué había identificado un tono de burla tan repulsivo que lo hizo odiarse, por permitirse ser tomado así, por… Ya no sabía por qué. Las nalgas le fueron separadas con fuerza y un aguijonazo de agonizante dolor recorrió "esa" zona de su cuerpo, recordándole lo lastimado que estaba, su debilidad. Podía distinguir su tridente roto a un par de centímetros de su mano derecha, pero no logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para estirar la mano y tomarlo. No podía. Su brazo estaba roto, no podía moverlo. Ese trozo de carne caliente y duro volvió a abrirse paso a su interior, sin cuidado, lastimándolo aún más, arrancándole un grito dolorido, que apenas sería audible para los dos; su garganta demasiado dañada, desgarrada, como para poder gritar decentemente.

Antes había sentido desesperación, cuando había empezado a verse superado y su plan de escape se había visto deshecho por las propiedades del cuarto en el que había terminado la pelea, pero ahora, viendo su arma a pocos centímetros y su brazo incapaz de alcanzarlo, era insoportable. Era un espejismo de agua en un desierto ardiente e interminable. Los embates de Hibari a su cuerpo de hicieron más desesperados, más rápidos, irregulares y de repente tuvo la certeza de lo que pasaría.

Se tensó por completo, inundado por el terror, e intentó rechazar al prefecto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No podía eyacular en su interior. No DEBÍA hacerlo. Por amor a cualquier dios, que no se viniera en su interior. Que no…

Sus suplicas, que de alguna forma habían encontrado su voz para hacerse oír no habían sido acatadas y Hibari se había vaciado dentro de su cuerpo, la primer y única lágrima dejó su rostro y se arrastró por su piel sucia hasta el suelo. Había sido tomado por primera vez en toda su vida. Quien lo había hecho no había tomado precauciones y se había venido dentro sin remordimiento, jactándose en su venganza, destruyéndolo. Su pecho se apretó dolorosamente y más lágrimas amenazaron con dejar sus ojos.

Bueno… Ya no importaba, dudaba que su cuerpo estuviera en condiciones para sobrevivir el abandono que seguiría al acto que más había temido Mukuro en toda su vida, por lo que no importaba lo que Hibari acababa de hacer. A lo lejos escuchó el ruido de una cremallera al ser subida, el sonido de algo metálico ser ligeramente arrastrado por el piso para luego ser levantado y pasos, pasos que se alejaban y cumplían su predicción: Estaba siendo abandonado en un mugroso y destruido cuarto, que había visto la pelea más encarnizada entre los guardianes Vongola de la niebla y la nube y que luego había sido testigo del crimen más atroz concebido por la asquerosa y repugnante humanidad: una violación.

Se dejó arrastrar a la inconsciencia. Todo se hizo negro y dejó de importar.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Empezamos algo mal… Esperemos que mejoren las cosas. Es una historia bastante alejada de la realidad, para la que tuve que cambiar la personalidad de algunos personajes, cosa que espero, sinceramente, no les cause molestias.


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**Capítulo Segundo**

 _A las puertas del infierno las campanas del cielo sonarán._

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hibari firmó el último documento y lo dejó en el montón de su derecha, junto con muchos otros documentos ya revisados y firmados. Habían pasado un par de meses desde su último y satisfactorio, finalmente satisfactorio, encuentro con el ilusionista más molesto y detestable de la Tierra, el peor herbívoro que había tenido el disgusto de conocer, y no podía sentirse más satisfecho.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a medida que las imágenes de cada momento pasado, desde que el enfrentamiento entre los dos diera inicio hasta su grandioso final en el cuarto que Byakuran había ayudado a diseñar indirectamente, volvían a formarse en su mente. Atesoraba cada recuerdo; cada detalle estaba grabado a fuego en su mente y jamás sería olvidado, porque había sido su venganza finalmente completada, después de que había jurado llevarla a cabo esos años atrás cuando Mukuro había hecho exactamente lo mismo con él. Había sido glorioso pagar cada golpe recibido, con uno el doble de fuerte, cada rasguño, con una cortada, cada asqueroso toque con uno aún más dañino.

No podía decir que el acto final le había disgustado. Lejos de eso, había resultado en el encuentro más satisfactorio que había tenido en mucho tiempo; para su propia sorpresa Mukuro se había comportado como una doncella virginal y su cuerpo parecía tan poco usado que por un momento había pensado en acceder a sus ruegos y dejarlo en paz, pero no lo había hecho. No lo había hecho porque lo que el ilusionista había hecho era exactamente eso que él había repetido meses atrás: lo había violado, aunque él no había rogado porque no lo hiciera, había tomado su cuerpo en ese primer encuentro en el que había usado su recién adquirida debilidad para ganar una pelea que no había sido justa desde el primer momento.

Y Hibari solo se había cobrado la afrenta de la misma forma. Había destrozado su cuerpo y luego su orgullo.

―Cuando sonríes das miedo― Una voz conocida se escuchó en su oficina y le hizo levantar la mirada para enfrentar a Kusakabe, que llegaba de algún lado con un nuevo reporte en las manos. Hibari frunció el ceño molesto y dejó de sonreír, no porque le molestara la presencia de su subordinado, sino por lo que traía en las manos. No le gustaban los reportes, mucho menos los que traían el logo de la familia Vongola.

― ¿Un informe de los herbívoros?― Preguntó con desgano, cualquier reporte de esa molesta manada de herbívoros solo significaba ruido y molestias, aun así su fiel servidor entraba en la oficina, con un gesto de disculpa y resignación, y le tendía el documento. Lo tomó aburrido. Seguramente sería alguna de esas molestas cosas de herbívoros que, aunque le ayudaban a palear el aburrimiento, eran asquerosamente molestas.

―El informe es realmente una carta. Fue dirigida al décimo Vongola de parte de la prisión Vendicare, al parecer Mukuro debió presentarse algún día del mes de agosto, pero no lo hizo, por lo que fue detenido y regresado a la prisión por violación de términos de libertad condicional― Le recitó un resumen del documento de tres hojas que tenía el membrete y logo de la infame prisión. Aun así lo leyó rápidamente.

Como su subordinado le había indicado, la carta explicaba puntual y detalladamente las nuevas políticas de la institución, la situación como recluso de Rokudo Mukuro, así como las razones por las que había sido tomado preso de nueva cuenta, resaltando que la mayor causal era que el ilusionista no se había presentado la fecha indicada para firmar el seguimiento de la libertad condicional de la que gozaba. A Hibari no le importaba realmente, pero siendo que se trataba de la única persona que había sido capaz de darle una paliza, aunque ya se la hubiera cobrado, no podía menos que leer la nueva situación del ilusionista. La carta seguía con la sentencia que indicaba que el menor debía cumplir la sentencia original en el último piso inferior de la prisión, tal como se debió hacer desde la primera vez había sido capturado.

―Así que Rokudo Mukuro volvió a su jaula en las montañas…― Sonrió sádico, dejando el documento de lado y tomando las tonfas para hacer su patrulla de la tarde. Sabía, tan bien como cualquiera, que aun en esas condiciones, con las limitaciones que estar en prisión suponía para el delincuente, este sería capaz de seguir haciendo de las suyas. Y no le importaba. Siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de su preciada Namimori.

* * *

._._._._._1869/6918._._._._._._._.

* * *

Desde el primer instante en que había abierto los ojos, esa noche, luego de que la piadosa inconsciencia lo hubiera reclamado, lo había sabido. Había tenido la certeza de que otra alma compartía con la suya, en perfecta armonía, su propio cuerpo, de que esa alma se sustentaba de la suya mientras la naturaleza deformada de su cuerpo seguía su curso y se adaptaba para crear un nuevo recipiente para la joven y tenaz alma que se aferraba con fuerza desgarradora a la suya en esos primeros instantes de su nueva vida en la Tierra. En ese momento el miedo lo había inundado, por primera vez en muchos años, y había deseado, ansiado, rogado, que la muerte lo reclamara. Porque no se suponía que la naturaleza retorcida de su cuerpo fuera expuesta al mundo de una forma tan ruin, humillante, degradante, de hecho, no se suponía que fuera expuesta jamás. Pero esos pensamientos no habían durado mucho. En el estado en que su cuerpo había quedado, no pudo mantenerse consciente por muchos minutos y apenas a unos segundos de haber abierto los ojos a la oscuridad había caído a la inconsciencia de nuevo.

La segunda vez que había abierto los ojos, se sorprendió de seguir con vida. Realmente había estado sorprendido, pues podía sentir como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo por momentos; la débil unión de su cuerpo y su alma apenas siendo mantenida por la tenacidad del alma nueva. En ese momento no supo si odiar a la intrusa, que lo obligaba a seguir en el asqueroso mundo, que había permitido la existencia de seres retorcidos y nauseabundos que le habían hecho tanto daño a niños inocentes cuyo único pecado había sido nacer en la mafia, o agradecerle que aún lo mantuviera con vida el tiempo suficiente para que sus subordinados lo encontraran. Porque sabía que Ken lo encontraría. El desgraciado era el mejor sabueso para encontrarlo, así se escondiera en el noveno círculo del infierno, estaba seguro de que allí lo encontraría, aunque no estaba seguro de querer ser encontrado en esas condiciones. Esa vez sus dudas no habían continuado, pues la oscuridad volvió a reclamarlo y ya no pudo seguir pensando, deseando, esperando.

La tercera vez que abrió los ojos todo estaba cubierto de la más clara luz que había visto nunca y por un momento se había creído muerto, pero su visión se adaptó ala luz y reveló un cuarto en tonos rosa, negros y azules oscuros, que le dejó en claro a quien pertenecía. Estaba en el cuarto de Chrome. Sentía bajo su espalda el blando colchón que él mismo había comprado, no las duras ruinas de ese cuarto donde había enfrentado a Hibari, a su alrededor las mantas eran suaves, cálidas, y bajo su cabeza mullidas almohadas de pluma que había elegido para la chica. En ese momento no había sabido cuanto tiempo había estado desconectado del mundo, pero sabía que esa alma, tenaz, aterradora, demasiado joven, seguía pegada a la suya y que ahora tenía un nido para la creación de un cuerpo propio dentro de su cuerpo, cosa que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío de puro terror por la espalda, pero le ayudó a calcular que había pasado poco menos de un mes desde "ese" día. Desde entonces solo descansó e intentó recuperar lo más pronto posible su cuerpo, aún sin determinar lo que haría con esa alma y los cambios que su cuerpo sufría silenciosamente.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, Mukuro sí sentía remordimiento al deshacerse de una vida medianamente inocente, porque en su mundo nadie lo era totalmente. No siempre lo sentía, pero sí de vez en cuando, esa pequeña molestia en el pecho y esos pensamientos recurrentes, que le recordaban el rostro o cualquier particularidad de una persona que debía desaparecer de este mundo para que sus planes pudieran desarrollarse sin problemas, aparecían de vez en cuando y lo molestaban por un tiempo. Pero siempre desaparecía luego de un par de días. Siempre lo hacían. Aun así, estaba seguro que de deshacerse del alma que lo había mantenido en este mundo, esa molestia se quedaría con él toda la vida. El alma de una mujer se lo había advertido en uno de sus últimos viajes obligados al infierno y la agonía de esa mujer se había grabado a fuego en su infantil mente. Para ese momento ya sabía lo que ellos le habían hecho a su cuerpo masculino.

Sus dudas siguieron durante días y al final un par de semanas después, seguía sin decidirse del todo por mantener con vida ese pequeñísimo ser que empezaba a formar su cuerpo, lenta pero seguramente. Veía todos los días a Chrome y esta cuidaba de sus necesidades, le traía cualquier cosa que a él se le ocurriera pedir de comer, lo ayudaba a llegar al baño, hacía uso de sus ilusiones para mantener a los demás ocupantes de la casa ignorantes de su presencia y evitaba que el hiperactivo Ken irrumpiera en Namimori, Chikusa sabía que no debía buscarlo. Se sentía orgulloso de ella. Había madurado después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y eso lo hacía sentirse como… Bueno, como un padre, suponía. Lo que terminaba recordándole que de hecho él iba a ser un padre. Pronto. Demasiado pronto para el gusto de cualquiera.

Chrome solía ser una buena compañía y aunque el cuarto no era del todo de su gusto, no podía quejarse. Tenía más comodidades de las había tenido en muchas otras ocasiones y su pequeña hacía lo mejor que podía. Todos los días le contaba lo que pasaba a fuera, aunque él no necesitara que ella se lo relatara, pero era bueno tener su charla para distraerse y no pensar en… En todo.

Y ahora todos esos sentimientos habían sido innecesarios, todas las veces que evadió sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos habían sido inútiles; una vil pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Cuando Mukuro empezaba a inclinarse por la opción de deshacerse de aquella vida, por todo lo que significaba, por la forma en que había sido concebida y por quien había sido creada, había sido capturado por Vendicare. Habían enviado demasiada gente para que el pudiera escapar por su cuenta sin afectar la libertad de sus subordinados, por lo que había permitido su captura sin mayor oposición, además ellos le servían más libres que encerrados junto a él. Entonces todo había terminado. Mukuro había sido encerrado en su antigua celda y limitado de una forma que antes no había conocido, aunque no era como si ellos necesitaran algo más aparte de lo que ya crecía en su interior para limitar sus movimientos.

Ese día había maldecido al karma, al destino, a la vida y a cualquier dios que fuera el responsable de su desgracia. A pesar de sus miedos se había decidido por lo correcto, por destruir lo antinatural que se gestaba en su cuerpo y que ahora poseía un montón de células como cuerpo propio, solo para ser detenido por los seres menos esperados. Los desgraciados guardianes habían irrumpido en la vivienda de los Sasagawa, familia que había acogido a su pequeña mientras esta terminaba sus estudios en Namimori, habían destruido las ilusiones de su pequeña y lo habían encadenado como a un perro. Y él no había podido defenderse. Había sido tan inútil como esa noche mientras miraba su arma a pocos centímetros de él y era incapaz de tomarla en sus manos. Eso lo había enfurecido lo suficiente como para luchar, pero nuevamente, su cuerpo no le ayudaba. A pesar del tiempo las heridas más graves no habían cerrado lo suficiente para soportar los movimientos bruscos de una batalla y él debía asegurar el bienestar de su cuerpo, por los meses, quizás años, venideros; así que se había dejado llevar dócilmente, mientras un guardia menor recitaba una serie de artículos y leyes ceremonialmente en una estúpida e innecesaria acción.

En el pasado Vendicare no había necesitado algo tan estúpido como las formalidades del mundo fuera de la mafia, y ahora que lo hacían se veían tan ridículos como la mona vestida de seda.

Aun así, a pesar de estar limitado en cualquier movimiento y de ser incapaz de usar sus ilusiones y su ojo en él mismo, seguía decidido a remediar ese error, que había dejado pasar por su propia debilidad para corregirlo. Había ideado muchos planes y finalmente se había decantado por el más simple de todos ellos. Sin embargo, Mukuro escuchó el latir del joven corazón de su hijo cuando pensó en usar uno de sus juguetes dentro de la prisión, a un mes de su encarcelamiento, para deshacerse del peso extra, y entonces supo, que sin importar qué, ese ser viviría en su interior y él, sin entender del todo por qué, lo protegería. Lo amaría. Porque era suyo, porque él lo había mantenido con vida cuando seguramente había tenido que morir finalmente, porque… Del brutal acto de Hibari había nacido algo tan puro, al igual que del asqueroso acto de Estraneo había nacido él.

Durante meses las cosas habían seguido sin mayores cambios. Siendo él quien era había entrado en contacto con esa alma en cuanto había adquirido consciencia, le había asegurado su amor y prometido su protección. Desde esa tarde de octubre, Mukuro había decidido ser padre de un hijo que no había deseado, pero cuya tenacidad lo había enamorado.

._._._._._1869/6918._._._._._._._.

* * *

Creo que este capítulo quedó algo extraño… Gracias a Thelsa por leerme y dejar su divertido comentario.


	3. Capítulo Tercero I

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

 **PARTE I**

* * *

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._

No sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado a su maestro esa noche de viernes que no apareció como acostumbraba para recibir, luego de su clase de economía doméstica, algún pastel o postre que hubiera preparado durante la clase; sin embargo no había pensado nada malo, siendo que este tendía a desaparecer por largas temporadas sin dar razón, hasta que recibió la llamada de Chikusa requiriendo sus servicios como la que más tenía conocimientos en medicina de su pequeño grupo. La urgencia, junto con la ansiedad y el tinte de miedo que había reconocido en su voz al insinuar discretamente el grave estado de Mukuro, la hicieron buscar un taxi y llegar a Kokuyo Land en tiempo record. Ni siquiera se había avisado a Kyoko que saldría ese día.

Al llegar se había enfrentado a la situación más estresante que había enfrentado nunca y solo había podido morderse los labios frustrada y hacer lo mejor que podía. Chikusa y Ken apenas habían trasladado a su maestro al andrajoso sofá, que amoblaba el derruido salón en el que compartían la mayor cantidad de tiempo, y eso era todo lo que se habían atrevido a hacer, pues ninguno de los dos contaba con demasiados conocimientos fuera de unos muy básicos primeros auxilios. Mukuro estaba tan herido que literalmente no había sabido por dónde empezar, donde fijar sus ojos para empezar a curar. Chrome tembló involuntariamente y dibujó una línea temblorosa en la gráfica del plano cartesiano, que ocupaba media hoja de su cuaderno, a medida que las imágenes de ese tortuoso instante se deslizaban por su mente. Aun recordaba la forma en que su corazón se apretó y casi se detuvo en el instante en que lo vio. Toda su ropa destrozada, hecha girones, sangre brotaba de varias heridas e incluso salía gorjeante de sus labios ligeramente amoratados, tenía tantas cortadas y hematomas a la vista que no pudo contarlos ni imaginar los que escondían bajo la poca tela que quedaba prendida en su cuerpo, desde algún punto, que no descubrió en esa primera inspección, la sangre bajaba por sus muslos y terminaba goteando en un pequeño charco bajo su entrepierna que empapaba el sofá.

Todo se veía tan terriblemente doloroso que Chrome se había sorprendido de que hubiera sido capaz de soportar tanto dolor y aun así mantener su alma tan encerrada en su cuerpo que no había muerto. Los ilusionistas no eran buenos soportando el dolor, en ninguna de sus presentaciones.

Luego de esos terribles instantes había llegado la culpa. Un torrente de "si hubiera" llenando su mente mientras ordenaba, con una fuerza que no le pertenecía en absoluto, todo lo que necesitaría para limpiar ese cuerpo, para frenar las hemorragias y para… Mantenerlo con vida hasta que pudieran moverlo a un lugar más apto, a manos más capacitadas para tratar y salvar a su maestro, porque ella no sería capaz de curar todas esas heridas. Lo habían limpiado por completo, había dejado que Chikusa se encargara de las partes más privadas del ilusionista mientras ella y Ken limpiaban el resto, mientras se repetía incesantemente que si ella hubiera estado más pendiente ninguna de esas heridas estaría allí. Finalmente habían descubierto fracturas en el brazo derecho, la clavícula, cuatro costillas, tres dedos de la mano derecha y uno de la izquierda, así mismo un tobillo torcido, varias contusiones en la cabeza e innumerables hematomas y cortes.

Recordaba que para cuando habían terminado de limpiar la sangre y la suciedad, horas más tarde, los tres tenían en sus rostros reflejados tantos sentimientos que no lograban identificarlos por completo, aunque sabía que la rabia, la ira y el deseo de venganza era lo que dominaba a sus compañeros. Ella solo estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su maestro y había peleado con uñas y dientes para lograr que le permitieran, sobretodo Ken, trasladar a Mukuro a un lugar más limpio, donde ella pudiera cuidarlo, donde no corriera peligro de infección y sobre todo, donde pudieran mantenerlo oculto hasta que curara por completo; por supuesto había ganado y Mukuro fue trasladado a la casa de los Sasagawa esa misma madrugada, custodiado por las ilusiones más fuertes que pudo conjurar. En todo ese tiempo, incluso mientras desinfectaban cada una de las heridas más visibles, vendaban y apretaban huesos rotos, Mukuro no había dado muestras de volver a la consciencia.

Para cuando habían llegado a Namimori, Chrome ya tenía un plan completo de cómo escabullirse hasta su cuarto con un muy inconsciente y vendado Mukuro, un hiperactivo Ken y un meditabundo Chikusa, misteriosamente funcionó, a pesar de ser tremendamente simple, y Ryohei solo le había dedicado un cumplido extremo por salir a correr tan temprano en la mañana, a Kyoko ni siquiera la había visto esa madrugada, ni los días siguientes.

Esos días habían sido los más agotadores para ella, se pasaba los días manteniendo gran cantidad de ilusiones, para evitar que notaran la presencia de Mukuro en su cuarto o la gran cantidad de vendas manchadas de sangre que dejaban su papelera, y cuidando de su maestro, que si tenía algún antojo especial o quería un nuevo juego o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, le contaba todo lo que pasaba y aunque nunca nada muestras de estar realmente interesado, jamás la callaba. Y eso sin duda era lo que más le había preocupado. Mukuro parecía una muñeca rota por esos días y no parecía haber forma de hacerlo reaccionar, no hablaba, a pesar de haber despertado a los tres día de haber sido llevado a su actual residencia, no preguntaba nunca nada y no había tomado posesión de su cuerpo para vencer la postración a la que estaba condenado gracias a sus heridas.

Pero entonces había ocurrido lo que nadie esperaba, en parte porque nadie sabía de las obligaciones que Mukuro tenía para mantener su relativa libertad, y casi una docena de guardias habían aparecido en la casa de Kyoko, cuando Mukuro apenas lograba dar un par de pasos, más bien saltitos, por su cuenta y se lo habían llevado cuando ella no había estado cerca para defenderlo, para evitar que eso sucediera. Ken la había culpado, Chikusa sabía que hubiera sido en Namimori o Kokuyo ellos se lo hubieran llevado sin remedio, pero ella también se culpaba de lo sucedido, aunque hubiera podido hacer tanto como el lirio que intenta soportar un tifón por su cuenta.

Esa misma tarde había recibido un mensaje simple de Mukuro: Mantener un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención.

Después de eso nada. Solo silencio por semanas; largas semanas en las que había temido que lo peor hubiera sucedido. Hasta que una noche, quizá por el segundo mes después de su encarcelamiento, soñó con el prado que había visto la primera vez que Mukuro había logrado alcanzarla en la inconcina de su enfermedad, pero esta vez no le proponía estar unidos toda la eternidad, más bien lo contrario. En ese sueño le había insistido en que se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse cargo dela totalidad de sus órganos por su cuenta, ya que desde su llegada del futuro no había logrado mantener el ritmo que había tenido allí y había necesitado ayuda de su maestro.

Por supuesto no creyó que ese hubiera sido su maestro realmente y dejó la advertencia pasar sin más. Aunque empezaba a creer que debía prestarle más atención a ese "sueño".

Chrome bajó la mirada de vuelta a su cuaderno, las fórmulas matemáticas bailaban en el talero y sus propias notas se hacían borrosas y desenfocadas en su cuaderno. Aunque no era del todo extraña a estas situaciones, que venían repitiéndose cada vez con más frecuencia desde hacía poco más de un mes, sabía que había algo extraño esta vez, se sentía como si no pudiera respirar, como si su corazón se esforzara demasiado por latir y oxigenar su sangre como si… Como si sus órganos internos fallaran irremediablemente. Y entonces pasó. Todo se hizo negro a su alrededor y lo último que escuchó fue un par de gritos femeninos y la exclamación de su nombre en la grueso voz del profesor.

* * *

 _._._._._._._._._._._._.__

 _No es mucho, pero no quería pasar tanto tiempo sin publicar. Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada… Pero prometo un gran capitulo para la próxima._

 _Quiero aprovechar para agradecer nuevamente a Thelsa y muchísimas gracias a Manaho Matsumoto. De verdad me alegra que mi intento de fic les agrade, chicas : D_

 _So… Thank you so much, SugarAlien, for trying to readme even when you don't know anything of Spanish. I´m so honored, I offer you to write me for every question you have, I'll try to answer it even if my English isn't too good. It's just that you reading me makes me so much happy, and honored, and fu**** HAPPY. Thank´s. Really_


	4. Capítulo Tercero II

CAPITULO TERCERO

PARTE II

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tsuna frunció el ceño preocupado. Después de haber sido sacado fuera de su clase de historia y arrastrado por todo Namimori directo al hospital central, por un preocupado y silencioso Reborn, no podía hacer más. La situación era todo menos tranquilizadora y no dejaba de recordarle esa vez que había terminado en ese lugar averiguando por la salud de sus amigos más cercanos, luego de que estos se habían cruzado con los subordinados de Mukuro. Por otro lado, no era como si a lo largo de los años no hubiera aprendido que un Reborn silencioso y con la mirada fija en un solo punto, era un Reborn que cavilaba cada posibilidad, cada efecto de los actuales sucesos con la minuciosidad que le permitiría sacar partido de cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado, que por lo general solo significaba enfrentamientos con quien fuera el enemigo de turno.

Llevaba minutos, que le parecían horas, imaginando las razones tras el extraño comportamiento de su tutor, que en su mente se sumaba al comportamiento más que raro de su más fuerte guardián. Sus pensamientos pasaban de una nueva versión de algún loco desquiciado hambriento de poder, por el primer intento de Mukuro por llamar su atención, hasta una nueva aparición de Byakuran al más puro estilo del "Futuro que no será", siguiendo por la loca idea de una nueva familia tan poderosa como sus actuales amigos los Simon.

No sabía cómo podía relacionarse nada de esto: la silenciosa y calculadora actitud de Reborn, su repentina idea de sacarlo del colegio para ir a parar al hospital, la innegable y sádica felicidad de Hibari, el mal presentimiento que había tenido al verlo lucir esa sonrisa victoriosa y nociva durante varios días hacía un par de meses, pero sabía que estaba relacionada de alguna forma con la situación actual. Fuera cual fuera, para él giraba o involucraba a su guardián.

―Tsuna― La voz del Arcobaleno lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo trajo a la realidad. Al fin se habían detenido frente al edificio del Hospital Central de Namimori, que lucía su blanco inmaculado como una muda advertencia de la tormenta que sin duda se desataría demasiado pronto.

― ¡Reborn! ¿Qué hacemos en el hospital? ¡La enfermera nos va a echar!― Su voz sonó chillona incluso para sus propios oído, pero la situación lo ponía nervioso y expresarse de esa forma era una de esas malas costumbres de las que no lograba deshacerse. Eso y que de repente recordó que desde cierto incidente, que lo incluía a él mismo como paciente de la institución, la jefe de enfermeras lo odiaba con pasión.

―Nos sacarán si no te callas, Dame-Tsuna― Masculló Reborn molesto, ansioso, mientras revisaba un listado de pacientes en la lista que había obtenido, en algún momento y de alguna forma, de la enfermera del mostrador. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando notó la expresión soñadora y sonrojada de la joven enfermera. Desde que la maldición había sido levantada su maestro se mostraba más… Explicito, a pesar de la apariencia de bebé que aún mantenía. ―Es obligación de un buen capo Vongola, saber qué sucede con cada uno de sus guardianes― Completó como si fuera lo más obvio, luego de saltar sobre el mostrador y entregar con galantería el listado.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Gokudera está bien? ¡Hoy no lo vi en clase! ¿Y Yamamoto?― Sintió pánico correr su cuerpo, mientras la imagen de un herido Gokudera o un dolorido Yamamoto se colaba en su mente. Ya habían recibido muchas heridas desde que la locura de los Vongola tocó la puerta de su casa, no quería que siguieran hiriéndose por él. No a sus preciosos amigos.

―Idiota…― Reborn sonaba resignado mientras saltaba de vuelta a su hombro y lo urgía a caminar en dirección al ascensor del fondo.― Chrome colapsó en el colegio y fue trasladada a este hospital― Terminó de explicar con aburrida resignación, como su no lograra entender del todo cómo era que su pupilo podía seguir siendo tan despistado, aun y cuando era el Décimo Vongola y de sus hazañas se hablaba hasta en el maldito infierno de Vendicare.

― ¿Chrome…?―Tsuna no pudo más que volver a fruncir el ceño. No lograba comprender la magnitud de lo que fuera que insinuara el mayor con ese pequeño trozo de información.― ¿No estaba esta mañana en el patio junto a Kyoko como siempre?― Preguntó confundido. Seguramente no había sido nada más que un Mukuro haciendo de las suyas y agotándose innecesariamente. Además, estaba seguro de haber visto a la chica justo tras Kyoko esa mañana cuando se habían cruzado en el descanso.

―La ilusión del amor te ciega, mocoso…― Soltó algo molesto su tutor. Últimamente había notado que Reborn parecía molesto frente a su enamoramiento con Kyoko, pero no lograba entender por qué; casi parecía frustrado y se preguntó si el mayor no estaría frustrado o si era que su aparente relación con Bianchi no era tan interesante como se veía desde fuera. ―Chrome no estaba con ella… Si estuvieras más pendiente hubieras notado que desde unas semanas antes de que Vendicare reclamara a Mukuro, ella no se dejaba ver muy seguido…― Sonaba molesto, fastidiado, incluso podía decir que lo culpaba de cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado.

―… Eso…― Tsuna tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado. Era cierto que había descuidado demasiado su pequeña familia, luego de que la paz se estableciera en su pequeña burbuja, estaba consciente de las implicaciones que traía una falla en los órganos de Chrome que manejaba Mukuro, al menos en el pasado se relacionaban esas fallas con un daño importante infligido directamente al ilusionista; al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, se suponía que la chica había aprendido de Hibari a mantener sus propias ilusiones sin ayuda de su tutor, así que sencillamente no tenía sentido que una falla en Chrome significara que algo estaba catastróficamente mal, como auguraba la actitud irascible de Reborn. Pero nuevamente, si no era nada ¿Por qué la sensación de inminente peligro y de que algo estaba mal no lo abandonaba?

―Aquí es… Ahora, ¡Entra y se un buen jefe!― La exclamación del mayor lo había sacado por completo de sus pensamientos desordenados y casi caóticos, solo para ser recibido por la fría realidad ofrecida por el duro piso de la habitación. Reborn lo había pateado al interior de un inmaculado cuarto de hospital y él, haciendo honor a su podo más antiguo, había caído con nada de gracia al piso emitiendo un gritico mezcla de sorpresa y dolor.

― ¿Jefe…?― La tímida voz de Chrome lo hizo levantar la mirada del piso y enfrentar el único ojo visible de la chica. Lo veía curiosa, como si quisiera preguntarle qué hacía en el piso, ella se veía pálida, quizá algo cansada, aunque bien podía verse así gracias a la posición en que alguna enfermera la había dejado: sentada y completamente apoyada sobre una gran cantidad de almohadas, pero más allá de eso no demostraba algún tipo de enfermedad.

―Jejejeje… Chrome…― Tsuna rio de forma algo nerviosa, se puso de pie y limpió su uniforme mientras buscaba la mejor forma de expresarse, de preguntar por Mukuro sin resultar tan obvio, porque eso era lo que su mentor quería ¿Verdad? Preguntar por el estado de Rokudo Mukuro.― Reborn me contó… Esto… ¿Cómo estás?―

Chrome lo miró por unos minutos, sin comprender del todo su pregunta, solo para sonrojarse levemente y bajar la mirada de inmediato. ―Bien… Solo fue un descuido…― Aseguró susurrante, avergonzada y apretando las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Sin embargo un bufido incredulo salió del Arcobaleno que aun esperaba en la puerta y Chrome enrojeció aún más.

―Jaa… Entonces ya estas fuera de peligro...― Respondió aliviado, ignorando por completo la extraña reacción de la chica ante la intervención del mayor.

―Sí, Boss, solo fue un fallo en mis ilusiones…― Chrome se apegó rápidamente a la salida que le ofrecía, pero Tsuna no dejó de notar que desde ese momento ella había evitado por completo la mirada de su tutor.

― ¡Es una suerte!... Aunque…― Ciertamente sabía que algo era lo suficientemente extraño en la situación como para que Reborn quisiera llamar su atención sobre ello y quizo saber si era lo que creía. Sin dudarlo terminó por acercarse a una silla que estaba cerca a la cama. Estaba cansado de la carrera y aprovecharía la oportunidad para descansar mientras charlaba con la ilusionista. ― ¿No habías aprendido a mantenerlas por tu cuenta? Hibari-san te enseñó allá en el futuro…― Observó atentamente la expresión que mostraba y de inmediato notó la tensión que el tema traía sobre los hombros de la menor. Era imperceptible, pero él había tenido años para aprender a leer los pequeños detalles. Y había aprendido de la forma difícil.

―Lo siento, Boss, solo me tomó por sorpresa… ―Se excusó demasiado rápido. Como si hubiera practicado demasiadas veces. En ese momento supo que su maestro no se equivocaba. Había algo mal con su guardián de la niebla y nuevamente tuvo ese pésimo presentimiento. ―Mukuro-sama mantenía algunas ilusiones y repentinamente… Desaparecieron― Explicó finalmente, luego de que sus miradas se engancharan durante unos más que incomodos segundos.

― ¿Sin razón?― Reborn finalmente había decidido entrar en la habitación y enfrentar a la chica. Se escuchaba amenazante, pero Chrome no tuvo reparo en enfrentar la penetrante mirada del bebé a medida que este se acercaba a la cama y saltaba para acomodarse en el borde de esta. En ese momento, Tsuna, admiró a la chica por ser capaz de sostener esa mirada y no demostrar temor. Aunque claro… Chrome vivía con Mukuro, supuso que eso ayudaba bastante a hacerse inmune a muchas cosas.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno dijo algo más, en cambio seguían viéndose fijamente como si pudieran hablarse a través de los ojos. Sin embargo, el silencio se hacía pesado e incómodo y Tsuna empezaba a cansarse de ver a los otros dos enfrentarse en silencio, así que decidió hacer algo para que la conversación retomara el curso que había llevado hacía unos minutos. ―Y… ¿No puedes contactarlo?―

―No… ―Respondió bajando la mirada finalmente, y contrario a lo que cualquiera creyera, sabía que Reborn no había ganado esa batalla de miradas.―Desde ese día soy incapaz de alcanzarlo completamente…―

― ¿EEhhh? Pero… ¡Siempre habías podido contactarlo!― Exclamó sin dudarlo, dejando de lado su actuación de jefe consternado y volviendo a ser solo Tsunayoshi. Todos aquellos que conocían de la relación que tenían maestro y pupila, sabían que siempre, sin importar la distancia, ellos podían comunicarse de alguna forma que solo involucraba sus mentes unidas.

La chica asintió a lo que decía, sin embargo parecía dudosa y luego de unos segundos completó su respuesta, volviendo a ver al Arcobaleno, con algo que rayaba el temor.― Sí… Salvo en… Casos muy específicos…―

―Es precipitado deducir que algo o alguien lastimó lo suficiente a Mukuro como para obligarlo a romper su conexión contigo…―Soltó el mayor sin miramientos, sin despegar su mirada de la chica, como si esperara alguna reacción; mientras tanto él estaba con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente Reborn podía llegar a ser demasiado cruel. Si tan solo pudiera callarlo antes de que dijera ese tipo de cosas… ― Sin embargo, Mukuro no dejaría que sus ilusiones fallaran sin razón… ― Insistió. Nuevamente creía que el mayor le ocultaba algo. Y no le gustaba.

―La…― Chrome dudo. Parecía insegura de hablar de "eso", lo que fuera que fuera, con ellos. No era como esas veces en las que ella era todo inocencia y voz baja, esta vez intentaba desesperadamente mantener su yo normal, pero fallaba irremediablemente. Y no podía decir si era porque la presencia del "hitman" la intimidaba o porque quería decirles algo desesperadamente, pero no estaba segura de decirlo. ―… Lo más similar… Fue cuando Byakuran-san…― Dejó la frase en el aire, como si no quisiera completar lo que había empezado, pero no era necesario. Todos en esa habitación sabían a lo que se refería. En ese futuro, Byakuran se las había arreglado para encerrar por completo a Mukuro, de una forma que ni siquiera Vendicare había sido capaz de lograr jamás. Y la implicación de que algo similar hubiera ocurrido cayó con la fuerza de un asteroide sobre ellos.

―Bu-bueno… Seguramente estamos pensando de más en el asunto… Jejejejeje…― Intentó aligerar el ambiente, aunque la mirada de Chrome y la seriedad del mayor no ayudaban en absoluto y terminaron por completo con su risa nerviosa. ―Ese sujeto es demasiado duro como para permitir que algo malo le ocurriese en su prisión…―Completó en un tono mucho más serio del que le hubiera gustado, pero no podía hacer ya demasiado por remediarlo, salvo, quizá, darle ánimos a la chica. En ese preciso momento se veía tan decaída… ― ¡Seguramente solo se agotó demasiado!― Reborn sonrió levemente, como pocas veces hacía, y fue justo ese gesto el que acabó con la resistencia de la chica y terminó declarando eso que no había querido decirles antes y que tan celosamente había intentado ocultar.

―Mukuro-sama no estaba del todo sano cuando fue llevado a la prisión― Confesó firmemente, sin dejar de ver al mayor, que rápidamente ocultó su aniñado rostro bajo el ala de su fedora y mutó su sonrisa suave a una completamente victoriosa y ladina, mucho más típica de él.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― Preguntó, sin embargo, intentando ignorar lo manipulador que podía ser su maestro. Pobre Chrome, no lo veía venir y cayó redonda en su trampa. Por un momento se sintió culpable de seguir el juego de Reborn y usar el quiebre de la menor para obtener la información que buscaban, pero siendo quien era había aprendido, finalmente, luego de mucho, que algunas veces era mejor pasar por alguien aprovechado y cuidar a su familia que hacerse el desentendido, actuar "bien" y arriesgarlos innecesariamente.

―Mukuro-sama había tenido un enfrentamiento antes, a principios de agosto, por eso no pudo presentarse en Vendicare y… Por eso temo…―Chrome dudó por unos instantes, su voz quebrada al recordar el estado real de su maestro, y finalmente completó con su voz suave, casi perdida, intentando ocultar un temor que hacía temblar imperceptiblemente su voz. ―Hasta donde sé… Ese tipo de heridas requerían cuidados especiales… Tiempo para curar… Muchas parecían… Mortales…―

―Si requerían cuidados especiales ¿Por qué no lo llevaron a un hospital?― Preguntó de forma despiadada el arcobaleno y la ilusionista casi saltó sobre si misma con la pregunta.

―… Mukuro-sama… Él…― Chrome no sabía cómo explicarles, como decirles que Mukuro no gustaba de los hospitales cuando de tratar su propio cuerpo se trataba, que nunca aparecía por un lugar de esos y que por ese mismo disgusto era que ella misma había sido instruida en las artes de la salud. Todos en Kokuyo sabían limpiar, suturar, desinfectar una herida, aplicar una inyección, sacar una bala. Cosas simples que podrían evitarte una estadía en el hospital más cercano ¿Cómo podías hacerles entender el pánico que corría profundo y apenas era controlado por su maestro?

― ¡Che!― La conocida muletilla de uno de sus camaradas la hizo abrir los ojos más que sorprendida y girar de inmediato hacía la puerta de su habitación, al igual que todos en la sala, con mayor o menor grado de sorpresa. En el marco de la entrada se encontraban Chikusa y Ken. El primero con su inquietante estado de tranquilidad y el último con una innegable expresión de molestia. Tsuna tembló, sabiendo el daño que ese par de hombres podrían causar, sin embargo Reborn no parecía para nada afectado por la presencia de los dos subordinados de mayor confianza de Mukuro. ―No quiso que lo hiciéramos, tampoco que ustedes se enteraran de lo herido que se encontraba… Mafiosos― Escupió Ken con la mayor cantidad de odio que podía reunir en sus palabras.

― ¡Chikusa! ¡Ken!― Exclamó la menor con evidente alivio, pero Tsuna no prestó demasiada atención a ello, en cambio en su mente se repetía la mención a una posible negativa del ilusionista mayor porque alguien más se enterara de su estado real. Nuevamente la sensación, el presentimiento, de que algo estaba terriblemente fuera de lugar atacó por completo y Tsuna se sintió con la imperante necesidad de asegurarse de que su guardián se encontraba completamente sano en la prisión.

― ¿Por qué? No parece sensato permitir que alguien capaz de herir gravemente a Mukuro sea dejado libremente, sin vigilancia― Aseguró su tutor y al instante una serie de miradas indescifrables se cruzaron entre los tres integrantes de la pandilla de Kokuyo. Tsuna sabía que esas miradas eran una silenciosa discusión entre ellos, que pronto finalizó con un bufido molesto de parte Ken, quien entró en la habitación y se apoyó en la pared más lejana de los dos Vongola, dejando la cama de Chrome entre ellos, un suspiro resignado de parte de Chikusa y un leve sonrojo avergonzado en las mejillas de la convaleciente ilusionista.

―Eso quisiéramos saber…―La tranquila voz del chico de los yoyos sonó en el cuarto, a medida que este caminaba hasta situarse junto a su compañero. ― Pero no quiso hacernos partícipes de sus asuntos…― Cuando alcanzó el lugar que deseaba se apoyó descuidadamente contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y haciéndole una seña a la chica sobre la cama, pronunció su nombre dándole vía libre para que fuera ella quien compartiera con los Vongola la poca información que poseían sobre la situación de Mukuro.―Chrome…―

―No estoy segura de los tiempos… Yo… Soy algo despistada para eso, pero… ― Nerviosa de tener toda la atención sobre ella, la ilusionista empezó a hablar con más fuerza en su tono, esta vez con la seguridad de no estar haciendo algo que sería condenado posteriormente por sus compañeros más cercanos. ―Pocos días antes de que iniciara agosto… Algo sucedió con Mukuro-sama… No sabemos qué, exactamente, por qué o cómo, pero casi en la madrugada de un sábado fui convocada a Kokuyo para… Para ayudar con algunas heridas de Mukuro-sama…― Chrome no parecía dispuesta a detenerse, perdida en sus recuerdos de esa noche, hablaba con tal cantidad de tristeza, que casi hacía que Tsuna dejara escapar las lágrimas que habían hecho más brillantes sus ojos. Era tan intenso lo que sentía la chica, que, sin quererlo, el capo de los Vongola captó la imagen más sangrienta que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo y jadeo abriendo los ojos completamente sorprendido, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su mentor y una cargada de simpatía y entendimiento de parte de la chica, que siguió hablando con su ojo clavado en los suyos.―Nunca lo había visto tan herido, había tanta sangre que temí que no estuviera vivo cuando llegué, pero Mukuro-sama es fuerte y estaba apenas con vida cuando empecé a curar sus heridas… Habían tantas, tantas… Ni siquiera en su batalla, allá en el futuro, contra Byakuran-san, recibió tantas heridas como esa noche y… Su… "Él"… Estaba callado… Tan callado que cuando intente contactar su mente, fue como chocar contra una pared… Ken me dijo que Chikusa lo encontró en alguno de los salones más ocultos de Kokuyo Land y que… Todo estaba destruido… Hice lo que pude, curé sus heridas tan bien como pude y… Luego lo trasladamos a Namimori, creímos que su atacante aun estaría en Kokuyo y como no encontramos un cuerpo, supusimos que no había caído del todo ante Mukuro… Así que creímos que sería más seguro en Namimori... Luego llegó Vendicare y… Ya no supimos más…― La chica apagó su voz con un quebranto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Reborn seguía oculto bajo el ala de su fedora y los subordinados del ilusionista se veían tan preocupados y apesadumbrados que el ambiente en la habitación pronto se había hecho opresiva y opaca. Cargada de temor, preocupación e incertidumbre.

―… Reborn…― Su suplica era por ayuda, para que el mayor consolara a la chica. Que le evitara tener que convertirse de nueva cuenta en la ilusión de Chrome y de forma más discreta en la de los dos chicos que parecían cachorros abandonados por su amo. Rogó mentalmente durante varios minutos porque el mayor cediera a sus deseos y hablara, pero cuando abría la boca para indicar que tal vez habría algún modo de comunicarse con el ilusionista, Reborn se adelantó y su barítona voz resonó con fuerza en la habitación.

―Si el colapso de las ilusiones de Mukuro es a causa de sus heridas…― Caviló por un momento y Tsuna temió que fuera a decir algo terrible, hasta que siguió regalándole "esa" sonrisa que no auguraba nada más que entrenamiento espartano para él o alguna ridícula prueba que lo dejaría mucho más cerca de tomar el liderazgo de toda la familia.―Quizá el décimo Vongola debería asegurar el bienestar de su guardián en esa prisión… ―

― ¡Reborn!… ― Exclamó completamente aterrorizado, aunque sinceramente la suave sonrisa de su segunda guardián de la niebla y las de los subordinados de Mukuro aligeraron la pesadez de su corazón y le hicieron decidirse por seguir con los planes del mayor. Después de todo estaba más que seguro que eso que el arcobaleno no le estaba contado era la verdadera razón por la que se encontraban allí, averiguando por la salud del ilusionista, y que ya había todo un plan a seguir diseñado en esa cabeza de pelos parados y aplastados por la implacable fedora.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

._._._._._69x18/18x69._._._._._._._.

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El silencio se había instalado entre los dos desde que dejaran el hospital hacía ya algunos minutos. Podía sentir la mirada del menor taladrarle la espalda sin descanso mientras avanzaban lentamente hacía la casa de Nana Sawada, no era del todo agradable, pero tampoco era como si la suave mirada de su estúpido pupilo pudiera incomodarlo totalmente. Él había soportado la mirada de la muerte y no había logrado sacarle un ápice de información. Sin embargo, sabía que el chico debía saber del peligro que se alzaba contra su familia para que se decidiera de una vez por todas a investigar, aunque presentía que no era necesario, sabía que era la pieza que le daría el empujón a su pupilo para que se convirtiera en el Décimo Vongola que ya había demostrado ser y que actuaría como el capo que debía ser para proteger los miembros de su familia. Aunque estos fueran la escoria que los pies no deben pisar jamás.―Ya dilo…― Cansado de mantener el silencio lo instó a hacer la pregunta que le carcomía el cerebro a su pequeño pupilo.

―Hay algo que sabes de Mukuro y yo no ¿Qué es?― Soltó envalentonado, de un tirón y casi sin respirar. Sonrió. Uno no podía hacer más cuando un pequeño renacuajo fingía tener el valor del mundo y soltaba las cosas de sopetón sin lograr que su voz no estuviera cargada de la ansiedad que sentía realmente. Aun le faltaba tanto por aprender, pero él estaría ahí para darle todas las lesiones posibles hasta que el chico tomara su lugar como jefe de la familia Vongola. Tal como el Noveno se lo había confiado.

―Finalmente…― Divertido le lanzó una mirada mientras seguía caminando por el borde de ese muro sin siquiera fijarse en lo que había al frente. Lo había caminado muchas veces y con seguridad podía decir que solo le había bastado una vez para memorizar cada altibajo en la construcción.― Creí que no lo preguntarías, Dame-Tsuna… Me sorprende saber que logras un poco más de valentía― Lo felicitó en una forma de premio. Era lo que un tutor debía hacer: Premiar los avances de su estudiante para que este repitiera la acción. Justo como educar una mascota. Aunque claro, no podía asegurar del todo que Sawada Tsunayoshi era el tipo de ser que adoptaría como mascota. ―La historia de Rokudo Mukuro está íntimamente ligada con una de las familias más infames del mundo de la mafia, los Estraneo…―

―No entiendo, Reborn, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto…?― Lo interrumpió de inmediato. Algunas veces, Reborn no lograba determinar si la impaciencia de su pupilo era innata en el o solo se estaba desarrollando gracias a su entrenamiento. Mentalmente anotó que eso era algo que debía corregir tan pronto como pudiera. Lo cual sucedió en ese mismo instante cuando él saltó y una de sus famosas patadas terminó en la cabeza del menor.

― ¡No interrumpas!― Con el salto que había dado terminó en el suelo y desde allí vio con satisfacción que era al menos unos dos centímetros más alto de lo normal. Su sonrisa se amplió levemente mientras el torpe de su pupilo lloriqueaba y se sobaba la cabeza. Carraspeó y volvió a tomar la palabra, aun por encima de las últimas quejas del menor, al tiempo que retomaba el camino, confiado de que Tsuna lo seguiría. ―Hace poco más de tres meses se dio el brutal asesinato de una familia pequeña, en uno de los pueblos más lejanos de Italia. El evento había sido atribuido a Mukuro, pero uno de los supervivientes declaró que se trataba de una chica de cabello llameante que preguntaba por el paradero de Rokudo Mukuro o la exacta ubicación de la mansión Estraneo...― Reborn se tomó un pequeño respiro de su explicación, deteniendo sus pasos por completo, pues ya se encontraban a pocas cuadras de la vivienda y dejaría de llamarse Reborn si en la entrada de dicha casa no se encontraban Yamamoto y Gokudera. ―Se dice que esa chica es una superviviente de la destrucción de esa familia y aunque sus intereses no han sido determinados… No es bueno que un enemigo de Vongola que se creía destruido, vuelva de la muerte…―

Reborn sabía que el silencio que Tsuna guardaba poco tenía que ver con la gravedad de la situación; era más bien que el tonto no lograba dimensionar lo que estaba diciendo. Si había otro superviviente, las posibilidades de que fuera tan poderoso como el ilusionista eran tremendamente grandes y Vongola quería a la amenaza o bien bajo su custodia o bien destruida. Suspiró hastiado cuando un chillón "Reborn" llegó a sus oídos al tiempo que una mata de rosa se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras brazos femeninos lo alzaban. Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué permitía la presencia de un amor pasado en su vida actual, pero las explosiones que seguían a una tonta en infantil pelea se lo recordaban. El hermano de la mujer era uno de los guardianes de Tsuna y la mujer misma una valiosa adquisición para la batalla.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 _Me da la impresión de que cada vez escribo peor… Sin embargo espero mejorar de alguna forma… ¿No les parece que tanto Reborn como Tsuna me quedaron… Raros…?_

 _Muchas gracias, nuevamente, a Thelsa, Manaho Matsumoto y SugarAlien por seguirme en esta locura de fic._

 _También muchísimas gracias a ChibiGoreItaly, quien me dejó por primera vez un mensaje~~~ 3_


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

CAPITULO CUARTO

* * *

" _Cuando llegue la calma… Nunca te confíes."_

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Cuando había decidido proteger la existencia del alma en su interior, había trazado un plan simple pero infalible. Después de todo se encontraba en Vendicare, allí eran pocas las amenazas que lograban llegar realmente hasta él y aquellas que lo hacían eran rápidamente eliminadas; disponía para ello, oídos y ojos en casi toda la prisión y un par de juguetes para nada despreciables. Francamente había creído que lograría mantener todo bajo control; sin embargo, la vida se había encargado de restregarle en la cara lo inútil que estaba siendo en los últimos tiempos.

Desde el principio, supo que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como había creído con el nuevo proyecto que se proponía, pero, sinceramente, nunca había pensado que resultaría mucho más demandante y desafiante que muchas otras cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Incluso una pelea contra Byakuran, el Décimo Vongola y Hibari Kyoya juntos, parecía un juego de niños frente al reto de mantener el cuerpo, que habitaba el alma de su hijo, sano y salvo dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Uno creería que el principal enemigo de un vástago suyo sería cualquiera de sus enemigos, y durante su corta vida había creado muchos más que los que se molestaba en contar, pero su propio cuerpo había demostrado ser el primer enemigo de su futuro hijo. Afortunadamente, Mukuro había desarrollado sus habilidades a tal punto que incluso podía monitorear cualquier cuerpo a nivel celular, lo que había demostrado ser muy útil con Chrome y ahora consigo mismo. Durante todo el tiempo supo exactamente qué era lo que pasaba en su cuerpo y se había maravillado y horrorizado a partes iguales, por la maestría que habían demostrado los malditos médicos y científicos que habían puesto sus asquerosa manos en él.

Estraneo nunca había sido, después de todo, una familia "inferior".

Los primeros meses habían transcurrido sin mayores complicaciones. Su cuerpo convertía la mayoría de sus alimentos en reservas de vitaminas y minerales, que posteriormente utilizaba en la creación de un entorno adecuado para el feto, además parecía como si la mezcla de sus genes y los de… "El otro" hubiera quedado congelados de alguna forma en una pequeñísima célula que parecía suspendida en el tiempo sin cambio alguno. Aunque lo cierto era que la guerra por la supremacía entre sus genes ya había sucedido. En ese momento no le había prestado demasiada atención al asunto, centrado como estaba en recuperar su cuerpo de la brutal vejación que había recibido, ni siquiera había reconocido la existencia de esa alma tenaz y ahora se lamentaba por ello, pues había perdido tiempo precioso que le habría servido para encargarse de pequeños detalles que ya no tenía posibilidades de arreglar, pero ahora comprendía lo eficaz que habían moldeado su cuerpo en ese sentido: su hijo sería un usuario, mucho más fuerte que él mismo, de las llamas de niebla y sin lugar a dudas un huésped lo suficientemente poderoso para su ojo.

Después de eso, cuando el desarrollo real del feto había dado inicio, cuando había dejado de estar congelado y se dividía una y otra vez formando cada vez más y más células, su libertad había sido completamente arrancada de él y ya no tuvo oportunidad de nada más que de ser un mero espectador en el proceso que su cuerpo seguía de forma natural –todo lo natural que sus monstruosas modificaciones podían ser-. En esos días se había sentido tan resuelto a terminar con él feto que incluso tenía un pequeño y eficiente plan que sería puesto en marcha en cuanto las piezas estuvieran en el lugar exacto. Pero eso nunca había llegado a suceder.

El suave y brutal latir del pequeño corazón se había colado una noche en su inconsciencia, ese tremendo latir que traducía toda la tenacidad y la fuerza de su vástago, esa fuerza imponente que lo había mantenido anclado a este mundo a pesar de que su cuerpo debía haberse rendido mil veces _"esa"_ noche. Ahora solo podía sonreír orgulloso de lo que había creado, pero en ese momento había sido realmente espantoso, horroroso y despreciable.

Por supuesto, cuando los inevitables pensamientos golpearon su conciencia, los planes cambiaron por completo; la muerte de su hijo ya no era opción y como tal, asegurar su supervivencia en el lugar más hostil para la vida sobre la tierra pasó a ser el mayor objetivo que tenía en ese momento, mucho más importante que vengar el daño sufrido o terminar con la Mafia. Un cambio por demás notable que no logró entender del todo, pero el simple hecho de imaginar ese corazón acallado era tan horrible como haberlo escuchado esa primera vez.

Mukuro sabía que no todas las almas poseían la tenacidad que la de su hijo había demostrado, sabía también que poquísimas hacían gala de tanta fuerza, pero esto último era apenas previsible: Era el alma que ocuparía el cuero que sus genes y los de Hibari Kyouya habían creado, el cuerpo resultado de los dos guardianes más fuertes que poseía Vongola, debía contener una esencia tan poderosa como la fuerza que ese cuerpo poseería. Sonrió ladino, tanto como la máscara de oxígeno y los tubos que se metían por su boca y bajaban por su garganta le permitían. Su hijo sería el contenedor perfecto, el poseedor de su legado, aún más unido a él que su querida Chrome, más fuerte que Mamon, probablemente más fuerte que si mismo, con su fuerza podría procurar, finalmente, su venganza sobre la Mafia, Mafia que irónicamente había previsto del arma perfecta para destruirlos. Solo tendría que ejercer la influencia adecuada. Aunque pronto descubrió que no sería tan fácil. Durante ese tiempo, el alma de su hijo había sido incapaz de comunicarse con él, a pesar de que le daba a entender que lo reconocía con flashes de recuerdos borrosos del momento en que su entrada al mundo había sido abierta, no era capaz de formar sus pensamientos en palabras, pero desafortunadamente recordaba la forma en que el cuerpo de su "madre" había sido violado y su puerta abierta para habitar una diminuta unidad de 43 cromosomas uniéndose agitadamente y luchando por una supremacía que ninguno quería ceder.

Definitivamente era un alivio que esos recuerdos fueran los primeros en olvidarse cuando el alma finalmente se anclaba por completo al cuerpo que habitaría y su cerebro empezaba a cobrar conciencia del _"yo"._

Desde el principio había sido en extremo cuidadoso en ocultar su estado, aunque no era fácil ya que las constantes fallas de los órganos extraños en su cuerpo, hacían saltar las maquinas que regulaban sus signos vitales con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto y el de sus captores, y aunque recibía alimentos, estos solo eran suficientes para sí mismo, no para mantener un cuerpo en desarrollo por lo que demasiado pronto empezó a mostrar signos de desnutrición, pues había manipulado a base de ilusiones su propio cuerpo para que usara lo poco que recibía para su hijo, dejándolo con demasiado poco para subsistir. Sin embargo, no era tan inocente, ni optimista, como para no imaginar el destino que le esperaba al hijo de uno de los enemigos de la mafia más fuertes, sin mencionar la maravillosa atracción en la que se convertiría por el hecho de haber sido el resultado de la unión de dos hombres. La idea le repugnaba, demasiado similar a su propio destino cuando descubrieron su potencial en esa base amarillenta, putrefacta y olorosa a porquería cubierta bajo desinfectantes. No lo permitiría. Jamás. Ni hablar. No le permitiría a ningún mafioso, o no, poner las manos sobre su hijo, de ninguna forma. Y haría cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo y cumplir su promesa de protección a esa pequeña e inocente alma, aun a costa de su propia salud y la de su querida Chrome, ahora que los órganos que aún mantenía para ella se desvanecían a causa del desgaste de energía y su necesidad de crear ilusiones todavía más poderosas para engañar su propio cuerpo.

Sorpresivamente, a pesar de las fallas en sus ilusiones externas, su falta de actividad en los bajos fondos y sus constantes quebrantos de salud aunque externamente nadie notaba nada extraño –no era como si los doctores encargados de monitorear su estado murieran por asegurar su supervivencia-, durante los meses que siguieron, nadie en Vendicare, o fuera de él, había notado su verdadero estado; no obstante, bajo capas y capas de ilusiones su abdomen mostraba el crecimiento de la criatura en su interior, eso hasta que su propia debilidad le había impedido seguir ocultándolo.

Había sido algo completamente sorpresivo, un suceso inesperado que por un instante puso en riesgo total la vida de su hijo y la suya propia. Le había exigido mucho más de sus habilidades, de sus precarias reservas de energía. Por primera vez en toda su vida, por unos pocos segundos, deseo que los desgraciados médicos de Estraneo hubieran terminado su trabajo y que esos órganos impropios no tuvieran fallos, rápidamente, su odio volvió y a pesar de su propia debilidad, pues Vendicare solo proveía la comida apenas necesaria para que siguiera su vida, no para que tuviera la suficiente energía como para usar sus ilusiones, había hecho uso de todo lo que tenía para corregir el daño, aun a costa del fallo total en los órganos ilusorios que aún mantenía bajo su control en el cuerpo de su pequeña Chrome. Ella debía reentrenarse para que se ajustara al nivel que tenía en ese futuro que no sería, después de todo. Desgraciadamente ese día se vio obligado a activar sus llamas y con ellas se activó uno de los controles que tenía alrededor de su ojo maldito y terminó con tanto daño en el parpado y los contornos, que estaba seguro que la cicatriz quedaría sobre aquellas que quedaron luego del trasplante del mismo.

Aun así había actuado rápidamente y reconstruido el desprendimiento que se había producido en esos detestables órganos que asemejaban la matriz de las hembras, manteniendo y propiciando el desarrollo del cuerpo de su hijo, pero la alarma había congregado una desmesurada cantidad de guardias que apuntaban cientos de armas a su tanque y observaban descaradamente, con curiosidad morbosa y sin disimulo su desfigurado cuerpo.

Por supuesto, había sido incapaz de convocar sus juguetes para su protección, no obstante la perplejidad de todos les había impedido actuar y por lo tanto ni una sola arma había sido disparada; después de todo ¿Qué tan seguido se veía un hombre obviamente embarazado?

Desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado. En contra de su voluntad, no podía defenderse del todo pues mantener esa matriz funcionando era realmente agotador cuando debía mantener todas las "nuevas" células funcionando, se habían adelantado exámenes en su cuerpo, confirmando lo que era obvio a simple vista. Había querido reírse de las expresiones que habían puesto las nuevas directivas, cosa que por supuesto había hecho a pesar del dolor que ese simple gesto le causó.

Ellos simplemente no sabían qué hacer con él y él mismo les había dejado pocas opciones. Se quedaría en Vendicare y sería un _"buen chico"_ si ellos garantizaban la vida de su hijo y por supuesto mantenían de su estado en total secreto; claro que esa conversación no había salido tan bien como quería y finalmente se negaron, alegando que si no se sabía quién había puesto el 50% de los genes de su hijo se consideraría como una amenaza al mundo secreto y organizado de la mafia, después de todo podía ser que hubiera robado la esperma de forma ilegal. Ante eso había reído amargamente y vino la hora de las amenazas, con lo que solo logró que se le permitiera una celda común y comida algo más decente.

" _Toda una victoria"_ Ironizó en su mente mientras rascaba la piel tirante alrededor de ese grotesco aparato que mantenía su ojo bloqueado, aunque debía reconocer que el hecho de no estar en el maldito tubo, de tener medio metro de espacio para caminar y comida más abundante de la forma "legal" sí que constituía toda una victoria.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 _Aun sigo viva... O eso creo ( . _ .)_


	6. Capítulo Quinto

CAPÍTULO QUINTO

* * *

Frustrante. No había otra forma de describir toda la situación. Vendicare se negaba a dar razón del estado real de Mukuro, alegando una insana cantidad de razones cada vez más ridículas, que le hacían desear descargar todo el cumulo de malos sentimientos sobre las inocentes cartas que sostenía en sus manos.

Colérico apretó con demasiada fuerza la carta en sus manos y ante el ruido se ganó una risita burlona del hablador Ken, dirigió su mirada a él de forma interrogante, pero a su parecer, a pesar de lo desesperante que era para él, la actitud de los subordinados de su guardián, parecía casi tranquila, como si recibir una respuesta tan ridícula fuera lo más normal del mundo. Incluso, Chrome y Chikusa tomaban el té con tranquilidad junto a Reborn. Contrariado frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado mientras se dejaba caer derrotado en el piso.

Después de todo cada respuesta había sido improbable, a pesar de que los indicios apuntaban al malestar de su guardián, después de todo… ¿Qué Mukuro se negaba a verlos? ¡Imposible! Seguramente era algún temor infundado de que en la isita se facilitara la huida del ilusionista ¿Qué el clima no era propicio? Sinceramente dudaba que eso tuviera alguna inferencia en los protocolos del lugar ¿Qué se adelantaba una jornada de salud en la prisión y por ello no se recibían visitas? Bueno… ¿De cuándo acá Vendicare era tan cuidadosa con la salud y la vida de sus internos? ¿Qué la identificación de Tsuna no era válida? Como si alguien más en el mundo tuviera sus llamas ¿Qué el papa del vaticano iría a confesar a los internos? No estaba seguro de que eso realmente sucediera en realidad, era casi risible imaginarse aquello ¡Solamente faltaba que se negaran porque la fase lunar no era la adecuada!

―Demasiado inocente, Tsuna ¿Creíste que sería fácil?―. Irritablemente _tranquilo_ y como si no le interesara en absoluto lo que pasaba con Mukuro, como si no hubiera sido él quien le hubiera "indicado" cuidar de su familia, incluyendo Mukuro. Dejó escapar un sonido molesto, como esos que sonaban como el gruñido de un gato al que le acaban de pisar la cola y lo acusó con los ojos en blanco.

― ¡Sabías que se negarían!―

―Es de Mukuro de quien hablamos… ―. Le recordó suavemente Chikusa, aunque su voz le causo un escalofrío. Algo tenía ese chico que le hacía completamente imposible leer sus expresiones, incluso en su voz, y eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso y algo inseguro cerca de él. Sin embargo, tenía razón, no era como si Mukuro estuviera allí por una falta leve. A su izquierda Lambo lanzó un chillido divertido que lo tomó por sorpresa y llamó su atención. No sabía que Ken podía tratar bien a los chiquillos. De todas formas, a pesar de estar jugando entretenidísimo con el Bovino, en cuanto fue consciente de la atención que le prestaba soltó en esa voz de pícaro mal hablado que lo hizo sonrojarse avergonzado y bajar la mirada.

― ¿De qué sirve ser el décimo Vongola si no puedes usar el poder que el solo título te da aun sobre Vendicare?―

― ¡Ken!―. A pesar del inmediato y tímido regaño que le dedico Chrome, que aún se veía demasiado pálida para ser saludable, el otro no parecía para nada avergonzado y en cambio les enseñó la lengua de forma demasiado infantil para un hombre de su edad. Suspiró pesadamente, notando de inmediato que últimamente eso era lo que hacía más seguido, incluso Kyoko se había preocupado por él en la clase de la mañana por el constante gesto. Kyoko… Y todos sus pensamientos dejaban el oscuro pesimismo y se llenaban de brillante optimismo. Aun le quedaba un "as bajo la manga". Sonrió levemente, con la tranquilidad con que lo hacía Primo Vongola en sus sueños.

―Tiene razón, Dame-Tsuna… Parece que no has aprendido nada…― Escuchó la duda y la burla contenida en la voz de su tutor y a pesar de saber que no era más que una puya que perdía fuerza, pues estaba seguro que él sabía de su pequeño plan oculto, se sonrojó avergonzado mientras el mismo sentimiento lo hizo responder en una rápida, impulsiva y acostumbrada exclamación.

― ¡Reborn!―. Ultrajado por la respuesta que debe dar, suspira nuevamente completamente incomodo consigo mismo. Aun le costaba aceptar que esa "maldad" de la mafia estaba impregnándose en él de forma que sin duda perdería eso que los demás mafiosos llamaban "inocencia". Inseguro se detuvo mirando a cada uno de los reunidos por unos segundos hasta que volvió a suspirar. Estaba casi seguro que su mentor lo patearía si volvía a hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. ― Ha… Lo cierto es… Que sí he aprendido…―. Terminó por admitir como si estuviera aceptando la total culpa de algún crimen grandísimo que ni siquiera lograba imaginar. Podía sentir la mirada de todos completamente fija en él y eso le hizo sonrojarse avergonzado, así que buscó con la mirada a su tutor como una forma de infundirse valor; aunque solo encontró esa sonrisa que pocas veces se veía: cauteloso orgullo. Abrió la boca, solo para ser callado por la animada voz de su madre, llamándolo por ese mote, que arrancó risitas divertidas de Ken, mientras caminaba por el pasillo directo a su cuarto.

― ¡Tsuu-Kun!―. Exclamó por última vez antes de entrar a su habitación con una bandeja cargada de nuevos bocadillos. ―El correo llegó, tienes una de esas cartas raras… No estarás gastando tu tiempo en uno de esos juegos modernos en vez de estudiar ¿Verdad?― Nana, era una mujer paciente y aunque muchos creían que ella no entendía muchas de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, lo cierto era que sí lo hacía y la carta que descansaba en la esquina de esa bandeja era más que prueba suficiente para que tuviera la certeza que su pequeño hijo trabajaría en lo mismo que su apuesto e intrépido padre.

Tsuna, por su parte no pudo más que sonreír avergonzado, negar con la cabeza e inventar una excusa que incluía los asuntos privados de su tutor mientras observaba ansioso el sobre que lucía orgulloso el reconocible sello de los Cavallone. Reborn sonrió casi orgulloso, pues había creído que sería más astuto y haría como había insinuado el molesto subordinado de Mukuro. Él era, después de todo, el décimo Vongola y esto, simplemente pedir ayuda a una familia algo más estable que la propia, solo acaba por confirmar lo poco que el menor entendía de sus propios alcances.

* * *

._._._._._._._.1869/6918_._._._._._._._._.

* * *

La carta que habían leído esa misma tarde en la sobrepoblada habitación del Vongola, había significado un pequeño paño de agua tibia en sus turbulentas y acaloradas preocupaciones; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo había agitado otras dudas e inquietudes, que de lejos eran más ruidosas en su mente que las anteriores; unas que no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta, pero que estaba seguro eran compartidas por todos los que habitaban la abandonada Kokuyo Land.

Pocos entendían los fuertes lazos que los unían dentro de esa tan nombrada "Kokuyo Gang". Prácticamente nadie lograba entender cómo, entre escoria como ellos, podía aun existir algo tan puro y sublime como la lealtad, pero ellos nunca habían pretendido comprensión de un mundo que sin más les había condenado, como si pretendieran que meros niños pagaran por las malas decisiones de estúpidos y desesperados adultos. Así que no tenía importancia, solo importaba que aquello que los unía los llevaba a protegerse a toda costa, contra cualquier enemigo, aunque tuvieran que torcer sus lealtades y elegir de las peores opciones la que los llevaría a cumplir su objetivo, aunque significara el odio y la traición para muchos. Por eso no le preocupaba en absoluto su reciente y casi amigable colaboración con los Vongola, lo que le preocupaba profundamente, y lo mantenía despierto observando la espesa neblina que rodeaba el derruido edificio, como cada madrugada, eran las consecuencias y segundas intenciones que sin la menor de las dudas tendría el Arcobaleno para permitir que incluso tomaran el té con su desabrido e inocente pupilo. En su casa. Con su madre a pocos pasos. Con la posibilidad de destruirlos.

No era estúpido, ninguno en Kokuyo lo era, y sabía que ese bebé _maldito_ era una gran influencia en cualquier decisión que tomara el pequeño Décimo Capo. Suspiró pesadamente. Hablar, quejarse, gritar y patalear no era su estilo, era más el de alguien más que calentaba una cama a pocos pasos de él, pero quedarse sin hacer nada tampoco lo era. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué podría hacer, con una mano de cartas tan pobre había mucho en juego que no estaba seguro de poder arriesgar. Suspiró pesadamente. Él no era Mukuro, que podía tomar decisiones con facilidad sobre el destino del grupo sin dudas, pero nuevamente… Era por la propia seguridad de Mukuro, que todas sus dudas quiméricas parecían no tener solución y sus temores imposibles de calmar.

―Kakkippin…―. La voz somnolienta a sus espaldas lo hizo volver su inexpresiva mirada y clavarla en el desnudo cuerpo, que aun adormilado se removía de la cama para deslizarse descalzo hasta su lugar frente a la ventana. ―Tengo frío, Byon…―. Su queja le hizo sonreír levemente, al tiempo que se alejaba de la fría ventana para dejarse envolver en un abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ese momento.

―No hubieras salido de la cama…― Se burló levemente y con suavidad empezó a empujar ese cuerpo aun cálido, aunque algo tembloroso, dando pasos torpes y cortos, de vuelta al desorganizado lecho.

―No estabas…―. Su sonrisa se amplió en una especie aún más extraña que prácticamente solo su compañero y Mukuro habían visto. Ken no había cambiado demasiado desde que se habían conocido y eso era algo realmente encantador en el chico, algo que irremediablemente lo atraía a él y le había hecho elegirlo definitivamente como su compañero.

―Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza…―. Le susurró sugerente en el oído cuando finalmente alcanzó la cama y logró que se dejara acomodar en esta; el mismo tomó su lugar junto al otro y se permitió reír con la pequeña carcajada que soltó Ken. El repentino movimiento que hizo el ruidoso jugador de videojuegos, lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero cuando tuvo frente a frente el rostro marcado por esa cicatriz, el tatuaje tan conocido y los colmillos tan peligrosos, se relajó como si hubiera encontrado la paz infinita. De todo el conjunto lo que más le maravillaba era el brillo infinito de los ojos azul claro, un brillo que nada había logrado opacar.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, por la cursilería o el entendimiento que fluía entre los dos, porque era consiente que el tono sugerente de su voz no había logrado engañar a su compañero, levantó la mano derecha y acarició con ternura la mejilla y el parpado inferior, al tiempo acercó su rostro al contrario y vio a su compañero hacer lo mismo, cortando por completo el espacio entre los dos y uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce, casto y demasiado corto para que se convirtiera en algo más.

―Deja de pensar… Ya lo resolveremos…―. Le susurró de vuelta con una tranquilidad impropia de él, pero que le hizo sonreír y volver a dejar un beso aún más corto en sus labios. ―No será la primera vez que ganemos una partida con las cartas equivocadas…―. Asintió. Fuera lo que fuera que pasaba con Mukuro, estaba seguro, de alguna forma podía sentirlo en ese lugar de su mente en el que siempre se hacía presente el contrato con el ilusionista, de que no había muerto y se encontraba planeando la forma de liberarse de lo que fuera que lo mantenía atado.

Guardó silencio, sabiendo que no era necesario decir nada más, y luego de unos minutos, en los que los brazos de su pareja lo rodearon por completo y lo atrajeron a su cálido cuerpo, el sueño finalmente empezó a tomar presa de él.

Solo tenía que seguir haciendo lo que hasta ese momento: Cumplir las ordenes apresuradas que Mukuro les había dejado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

Mmmm... No sé que tal caerá el Chikusa x Ken...

Gracias a ChibiGoreItaly por su comentario y a Manaho Matsumoto, que me lo hizo llegar~~~ Realmente me alegra que les guste ^.^


	7. Capítulo Sexto

CAPÍTULO SEXTO

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sin lugar a dudas, su pequeño hermanito era el Don más tierno que pudiera existir en todo el mundo de la mafia, quizá sobre la misma faz de la tierra. Podía elegir otro sustantivo que definiera su hermano, inocente le quedaría bien, sin embargo era ese el que englobaba todo lo que el pequeño Tsuna era.

De hecho, en el mundo en el que se movían, había visto a muchos como el menor perder sus sonrisas, desintegrarse en la simple… "maldad" que engullía cualquier mínima pureza que llegara a sus dominios, incluso a la radiante Uni, una que otra vez la había visto perdida, rendida a los efectos de traiciones y el resultado de la simple naturaleza humana. Era diferente con Tsuna.

Él seguía siendo tan luminoso y alegre, y distraído, y torpe, como antes de saber qué demonios era un Hitman. Su pequeño hermanito podía pasar por un cataclismo completo, pararse después de este y sonreír como la primera vez que lo había visto hacerlo. Era sorprendente y aunque muchos creían que era una debilidad, él sabía de primera mano que Sawada Tsunayoshi podía ser cualquier cosa, menos débil. Era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera. Era, después de todo, el pequeño pupilo de Reborn, el Décimo Vongola, el mismo cielo.

Sonrió y volvió a pasar sus dedos por los trazos infantiles y apresurados de kanjis con súplicas de ayuda para solucionar sus preocupaciones. Era como si no fuera posible para el pequeño, comprender del todo la magnitud y los alcances de su propio poder como el Capo de la décima generación de los Vongola. Simplemente era adorable, tremendamente tierno e increíblemente torpe.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que su desesperada petición de ayuda le había llevado a hacer descubrimientos alarmantes que habían creado un estado generalizado de preocupación en todo Vongola y sus familias aliadas. Después de todo, no sucedía muy seguido que aparecieran enemigos importantes para algún miembro de la familia o para toda esta. Y es que la erradicación de esa pequeña y naciente familia que clamaba la protección del ilusionista, que fungía como guardián de la niebla de la décima generación Vongola, no era de ninguna forma un incidente menor que pudiera simplemente ignorarse, por lo que incluso CEDEF se encontraba en estado total de alerta y ya había movilizado a sus agentes. Después de todo, no podían dejar algo que parecía tan peligroso sin vigilancia. El mismo Mukuro se los había enseñado de la mala forma y sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a repetir el incidente de las batallas por los Anillos.

Con algo de cansancio se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, revisando informes y documentos nada divertidos, y volvió a tomar la carpeta sin marca alguna, de color negro que contenía la información que había obtenido durante su investigación. Escuchó el suspiro de su fiel subordinado, en el sofá de la pequeña sala justo frente a su enorme escritorio, pero no le prestó atención; en cambio buscó la última página y releyó la conclusión. Una, dos y tres veces, hasta que decidió lo que haría.

―Romario… Empaca para clima frío y… Presiona el permiso para ingresar a Vendicare…―

―Por supuesto, Dino…― Podía escuchar la risa en su voz, pero no le prestó real atención, solo las últimas palabras ocupaban su mente: "Proteger a Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

._._._.

No sé… Quería un obsequio de cumpleaños para mi querida Manaho… Pero la cosa no prosperó demasiado… Lo siento mucho :s ¡Será el próximo capítulo!

P.D. ¿Creyeron que lo había olvidado?


	8. Capítulo Séptimo

CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO

* * *

Decir que estaba preocupado era poco. A pesar del obvio orgullo que sentía por el leve progreso de su pupilo, las noticias que había recibido eran confusas y alarmantes, no solo por parte de sus infiltrados en la infame prisión, sino por aquellos aliados suyos que se movían por todos los bajos fondos; por si fuera poco, tenía ese tipo de presentimiento que no era agradable, empezaba a notar las señales de inestabilidad en Leon y tenía la certeza de que su fiel compañero pronto perdería control sobre su forma física; entraría en ese frenesí cambia formas que terminaría por confirmar sus más funestos augurios. No le gustaban para nada ninguna de las posibilidades que gestaba su analítica mente. Y era por ello que se encontraba recorriendo, sin descanso y en absoluto silencio, la casa Sawada de cabo a rabo, en un intento por aclarar su mente, lejos de las palabras masculladas por su estudiante en la mitad de algún sueño profundo y de dudosa pureza.

Estúpidos adolescentes hormonales rebosantes de deseo, pero incapaces de saciarlo.

Hastiado de sí mismo y su incapacidad de predecir con exactitud lo que fuera que agitaba las aguas, en su ya de por si agitado, mundo; deseó de forma instintiva aquello que lograba alejar su mente de asuntos irresolubles, lo suficiente como para encontrar nuevas hipótesis y soluciones, y centrarlo solo en algo tan simple y complejo como lo eran los caminos más placenteros de la satisfacción humana, mientras se acercaba a una puerta que no hacía más que traerle el claro recuerdo de un estúpido ternero, que se comportaba ridículamente extraño en su presencia desde hacía ya algunos meses, y borraba por completo ese vago deseo que lo había llevado a anhelar el cuerpo firme y curvilíneo de su compañera de misiones. Deseo reemplazado, constantemente desde que la maldición empezaba a debilitarse, por uno más carnal con menos curvas.

Extraño como fuera en él, se encontró suspirando cansado, a pesar de haber estado lo suficientemente activo para que su miembro adormecido hubiera dado un tirón interesado, a causa de ciertos pensamientos para nada inocentes. Normalmente cualquier cosa relacionada con el ternero no le afectaba, principalmente porque no había sentido alguno, mucho menos necesidad, en ocuparse de los asuntos de un subordinado de tan bajo rango; aun así no podía dejar pasar sin más el cambio de actitud que había sufrido el Bovino tras una brevísima salida con Ipin, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Futa y Colonello. Era algo que le molestaba, algo que no terminaba de estar en su control, algo que desconocía y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa le molestaba.

Tanto o más que desconocer lo que pasaba en SU mundo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, más por años de práctica y puro instinto, escaneó el pasillo en busca de cualquier presencia, cualquier usuario de llamas en varios metros apareció en su radar interno y la comisura de su labio se levantó unos milímetros a un lado. Todas las llamas estaban tranquilas, descansaban. Todas menos la que estaba justo frente a él, tras una insignificante lámina de madera.

Curioso, nuevamente algo impropio de él, se acercó a la dichosa puerta. No recordaba cuándo había sucedido que ese mocoso exigiera una habitación completamente para él; pero no era como si el asunto hubiera significado algo relevante y en ese momento solo lo había visto como un capricho de un ternero, que a pesar de clamar lo adulto que era, seguía meandose de miedo con tontas películas de terror y, por supuesto, él había tratado todo el asunto como merecía: Ignorándolo.

Ahora, sin embargo, un sonido, que él conocía demasiado bien, provenía del interior de ese cuarto que custodiaba la dichosa puerta; se repetía incansable y cada que subía de volumen era acallado despiadadamente y el silencio reinaba por pequeñas fracciones de minutos. Hasta que todo se repetía. Una y otra y otra y otra… ¿Cuántos preciosos minutos de su tiempo había gastado allí, de pie, escuchando la más penosa y horrible sinfonía… Lasciva?

Racionalmente debía sentirse disgustado, completa y absolutamente asqueado, pero no era así. Su miembro, que ante el recuerdo de un cuerpo femenino perfecto para él, apenas había dado un respingo, pero frente a los agudos sonidos de la estúpida vaca, que seguramente estaba en celo, estaba firme, listo y exigiendo acción inmediata. Frunció el ceño cuando fijó su oscura mirada en su compañero, como si el sonrojo atípico de Leon evidenciara mucho más que su imponente erección, o los contradictorios deseos que se hacían cada vez más evidentes, o los descarrilados pensamientos que iban y venían al ritmo acompasado de esos deliciosos soniditos, demasiado infantiles y, quizá por ello, totalmente eróticos.

Un paso más. El pestillo estaba a su alcance y sin dudarlo, como cualquier cosa que hacía, aunque esta vez no estaba seguro de qué lo había poseído, porque era imposible que en sus cinco sentidos fuera a rebajarse al nivel de la vaca en celo, abrió de un solo movimiento revelando el oscuro interior de la habitación. Sabanas revueltas, el innegable olor a sexo, tal vez un poco más dulce ¿o era su imaginación?, un grito mudo de una vaca asquerosamente encantadora y todo estaba perdido para él.

Se abalanzó sobre el mocoso, como si hubiera decidido cazar a su presa, un chillido agudo obligándolo a poner su mano, apresurada y tosca, en esa boquita que en pocos segundos cantaría de nuevo para él, de eso se aseguraría.

― ¿No eran una clara invitación tus bramidos de vaca en celo?― Susurró despectivo, sin dejar de ver los brillantes ojos verdes del menor llenos de terror. Le daban ganas de partirse de risa, si eso no fuera impropio de él, había pillado a la estúpida vaca masturbándose como el mocoso que era, sin técnica y sin cuidado como cualquier animal desvergonzado. Lo vio negar desesperado, casi rogando con la mirada y él no pudo aguantar una carcajada burlona, que terminó saliendo más como un ronroneo. ―A eso suenan tus bramidos… Vaca en celo… ¿Debería conseguirte un semental?― Más negaciones, vehementes y nada convincentes cuando esa erección no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y seguía filtrando, a pesar de haber sido descubierto infraganti, su sonrisa ladina se acentuó y el cuerpecito de la criatura se estremeció; sin duda lo más excitante en su mundo en ese momento. No podía parar, así que sin dudar, llevó su mano libre a la vistosa entrepierna el chiquillo. La reacción había sido exquisita, mucho mejor que la que hubiera anticipado. Mucho más pavorosa.

Lambo había gemido, alto, el sonido libidinoso sonido había traspasado la barrera de su mano y retumbado en sus tímpanos, se había arqueado contra él, mostrándole desvergonzado su pecho y sus rectos pezones, obligándolo a seguir su hombría con la palma de su mano. La razón, momentáneamente perdida, arremetió con fuerza. Una demencia momentánea, enajenación, disociación… Sí, cualquiera de esas era la razón de que ahora tuviera un Bovino, menor de edad, un subordinado que no merecía su atención, que nunca estaría a su altura, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, tembloroso y completamente entregado a él. Era… El guardián del trueno, un mocoso completamente erótico que…

Se alejó, dejando una risita maliciosa, que solo logró ridiculizar al mocoso, flotando en el repentinamente silencioso espacio. Los ojos brillantes, antes por el placer, ahora por las lágrimas, el cuerpo tembloroso, la respiración jadeante que intentaba silenciar a toda costa… En su conjunto era lamentable, el mocoso nunca sería algo más que una vaca sollozante y temerosa. Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios casi se había venido con esa imagen, con ese sonido… Con… él? ¿Por qué demonios había olvidado todo cuando lo vio? ¿Por qué ahora que retrocedía sobre las desechas mantas sentía el deseo casi irrefrenable de tomarlo, doblegarlo y…?

Desde arriba, ahora que la maldición había empezado a dejar su cuerpo era mucho más alto, lo miró con desprecio, rabioso consigo mismo y con él por haber ocupado momentáneamente su mente cuando intentaba centrar su atención en asuntos mucho más importantes, y el niño sollozó, mascullando su inagotable letanía "debo aguantar, debo aguantar, debo aguantar, debo aguantar, debo aguantar, debo aguantar…" Chasqueó la lengua y de nuevo terminó encerrándolo contra el cabecero de la cama.

―Estúpida vaca… No eres más que un mocoso… Crece ya― Le espetó casi derrotado; por primera vez era incapaz de entenderse, por primera vez estaba tan afectado por una insignificancia que normalmente sería resuelta con un revolcón y un hasta nunca. Leon se enredó en su mano, esa que en algún momento había empezado a apretar el delicado cuello, y apretó a su vez haciéndole notar lo que hacía. Volvió a chasquear la lengua y salió furibundo del asqueroso cuarto y su dulce aroma, atrás podía escuchar el llanto de la vaca mientras se movía por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación de su insufrible pupilo.

Con el ceño fruncido y Leon dando toques preocupados en el borde inferior de su mejilla, se dejó caer con demasiada fuerza a los pies de la cama. Estaba molesto, más que molesto, podía sentir la inquietud de sus llamas arder, aun algo atadas, sus pensamientos eran un caos, un torbellino donde se mezclaba la situación del ilusionista, la destrucción de la familia, la desaparición de la mayoría de las ilusiones de Mukuro y esos verdes y brillantes ojos que lloraban escaleras abajo, en el cuarto de invitados que nunca antes había sido usado por la vaca. Apretó los puños y de repente notó la mirada fija en él de alguien más.

―Tsuna ―

―Reborn… Si no aclaras eso que sientes, sin duda te ahogarás… Causarás calamidades innecesarias― La voz adormilada de su pupilo lo hizo estremecerse. Era como la del capo Vongola muchos años atrás, cuando aún era un chiquillo en busca de su camino. Sonrió.

―No me des consejo mientras duermes, Dame-Tsuna…― Le recriminó casi resignado mientras se ponía de pie y salía de allí nuevamente, en parte ahuyentado por la veracidad de esas palabras; apenas controlando la tempestad que rugía dentro de él, decidió que buscaría ese momento de paz que necesitaba para aclarar su mente en los brazos que jamás se negarían a recibirlo, aunque fuera un riesgo que a la larga podía desatar la tormenta.

El día siguiente prometía más situaciones al azar de las que estaba dispuesto a permitir.

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 _._._._._._._._

 _._._._._

 _._._

* * *

¿Creen que me estoy alejando mucho del asunto central? Si es así por favor ténganme paciencia.

Also, for **SugarAlien** , I won't ever give up in this fic, I promise! Zettai! As for the other questions… Please have me patience. Soon you will know, but next 2 chapters will give you an accurate idea ;)


	9. Capítulo Octavo

CAPITULO OCTAVO

* * *

Muchas ciudades importantes tenían en su haber un barrio al que pocos se aventuraban, uno que era obviado de las guías de turismo y que pocas veces era reconocido por las autoridades locales. Esos barrios le encantaban; eran los lugares perfectos para encontrar la información que tanto ansiaba, que pocos le brindaban de forma libre y que estaba dispuesta a arrancar de esos pequeños e insignificantes seres sin importar como. Además, siempre encontraba partidarios a su causa y uno que otro malandro lo suficientemente loco como para ofrecer su vida a cambio de poco. Río. Demasiado poco.

Uno de esos hombres, loco de dolor y decepción, había dado el empujón final a su búsqueda, poniéndola en dirección correcta a su objetivo. Uno que sin duda sería más importante que la sucia familia de los bajos fondos en las afueras de Italia, de los pocos bastardos que fingían "pertenecer" a uno de los ilusionistas más famosos de la mafia. Había dado toda la información que ahora descansaba en un documento escrito con fotografías, direcciones, nombres, apodos y hechos demasiado detallados.

Ella no era una de esas personas que se mentía o fingía un odio irracional que la llevara a menospreciar a sus oponentes. No. Ella prefería ser justa con ellos, respetarlos, de forma que no los menospreciaba, no los subestimaba y por lo tanto tenían pocas esperanzas de ganarle. Así que a través de sus investigaciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que admiraba a la pequeña rata que cazaba. Lo admiraba al borde del amor platónico.

Sí tenía que decir qué era eso que más admiraba de Rokudo Mukuro, tenía que decir que era, sin lugar a dudas, la meticulosidad con que llevaba a cabo sus planes. Desde que había empezado a seguirle los pasos la maravillaba lo detallista que era el mocoso, lo entregado, escrupuloso y paciente que era. Al principio lo había comparado con algún tipo de serpiente, sinuoso, paciente y totalmente letal. Sin embargo, luego de haberse precipitado como kamikaze contra los Vongola… Ahora, cuando él le había mostrado tanto su poderío o como su estupidez, se le hacía que era más un triste perro, una rata escurridiza y asustada, de esa mafia que había jurado destruir, esa que había orillado a la poderosa Estraneo a la autopreservación forzada, abriéndole espacio al mocoso para destruirla desde adentro. Porque siendo sinceros, si Vongola y sus aliados no hubieran presionado a su familia… Quizá todo hubiera sido diferente.

O quizá no.

De todas formas Estraneo, su amada familia, ya no estaba. Apretó los puños con rabia. El mero recuerdo de todo lo sucedido con la familia orgullo de su padre, la única familia que había conocido, a la única que había pertenecido realmente, hacía que le hirviera la sangre, que sus llamas reverberaran fervorosas contra Rokudo, contra Vongola y sus esbirros aliados. Un sonido seseante dejó sus labios cuando la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños fue demasiada y sus largas uñas perforaron la piel de sus palmas. Entonces se detuvo.

Ella había pedido todo a causa de Rokudo, pero a la vez lo había ganado todo, el honor de cargar en sus hombros el destino de la magnificente familia y de servir a la única cabeza de Estraneo que valía la pena. Ella era Estraneo y cuando finalmente la rata escurridiza de Mukuro cayera en sus garras…. Estraneo y ella volverían gloriosas a la vida.

El sonido de pisadas alertaron sus sentidos, se acercaban en el sepulcral silencio del callejón en el que habían planeado la emboscada, eran lentas, despreocupadas y pesadas. Pensó que sin duda pertenecían a un cuerpo grande, macizo y pesado, como el del hombre en sus archivos: Lancia. La única información que habían obtenido de esa estúpida familia italiana los había encaminado a este hombre, " _el falso Mukuro_ " y ahora este les pondría en camino a encontrar el verdadero Rkudo Mukuro. Había sido un desperdicio despachar potenciales ciervos de la nueva Estraneo, pero le habían guardado una ridícula lealtad al bastardo clon que había robado su ojo y se habían aferrado a esa interesante información que solo ante la muerte soltaron. Sonrió sádica, complacida y excitada. Lancia TENÍA que ser mucho más interesante que esa estúpida familia o todo sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Los pasos seguían avanzando en su dirección, pero sabía que no la vería a menos que así ella misma lo deseara. La trampa había sido increíblemente fácil de poner, tan fácil como poner queso envenenado a los ratones hambrientos de un basurero; apenas había sido necesario dejar aquí y allá pistas falsas, por su puesto, de su existencia y allí estaba el imponente agente de la CEDEF. Pocos segundos pasaron, unos cuantos pasos y efectivamente era ese hombre, que buscaba pasar desapercibido en un callejos atestado de drogadictos y malandros de poca monta con un traje de uniforme. Sus habilidades de infiltración se ponían en evidente duda. Aun así casi podía entender por qué Rokudo lo había elegido para hacerlo pasar por él mismo; después de todo el cuerpo de un ilusionista entregado era más bien lo contrario a este, también estaba segura que debía ser fácil de manipular, sin duda era un idiota, o el mocoso hubiera elegido a otro. De todas formas, su trabajo con ese sujeto había sido magnificente hasta que el Décimo Vongola lo había echado a perder y devuelto a Lancia su propia personalidad, volviéndolo en contra de su amo, para hacerlo su perro faldero. En todo caso, sabía que a través del corpulento perro de Vongola podría saber dónde estaba exactamente el mal nacido sexto cadáver de su hermano.

Se preparó, concentrando sus llamas en reforzar sus ilusiones; después de todo solo necesitaba una pequeña apertura en la mente del despreocupado Lancia para lograr lo que deseaba.

15 pasos.

10 pasos.

5 pasos… Perfecto. Extendió sus ilusiones en toda su extensión. Frente al fiel Lancia un Rokudo Mukuro de sonrisa ladina, con sus subordinados a su alrededor, salieron de algún escondite y se detuvieron frente a él. Sin embargo, pudo notar que algo andaba mal, el efecto no era el que deseaba, y el hombre apenas se detuvo frente a ella, viéndola fijamente a ELLA, interrogante.

―Mucho tiempo junto a verdaderos ilusionistas y te haces inmune a los principiantes…― Frente a él estaba una chiquilla de 10 u 12 años, demasiado delgada para que fuera saludable, su pelo rojo y algo enmarañado, quizá era muy rebelde para peinarlo adecuadamente, pecas en su nariz y mejillas y un llamativo y muy conocido parche… Solo que este era en el ojo derecho. No le gustaba esa pequeña, le generaba gran desconfianza, aunque al mismo tiempo despertaba ese sentimiento de protección que siempre había tenido hacia los más pequeños. Por otro lado nunca diría que el mismísimo Rokudo Mukuro, en un acto de rara bondad, le había entrenado cuando fue necesario enfrentar a ilusionistas poderosos en busca de debilidades de ciertos enemigos. Aunque se sentía particularmente orgulloso de haber aprobado ese entrenamiento en particular, presentía que haber " _sido_ " Rokudo Mukuro por tanto tiempo tenía mucho que ver en ese logro. Aun así no era tan temerario y la experiencia le había enseñado a desconfiar incluso de niños pequeños, por lo que de inmediato preparó el maletín donde guardaba una versión portable de su Bola de Acero.

―Rufufufu… También te ha hecho subestimarnos…― Pudo notar que su presa tembló de pies a cabeza cuando escuchó su risa y sonrió viciosamente complacida. Se lo tenía merecido; no le había hecho nada de gracia que menospreciara sus habilidades como ilusionista, pues era una decente, no era excelente gracias a la rata de Rokudo, pero eso era otro asunto que ya solucionaría. En todo caso, no importaba mucho, esos preciosos segundos que había ganado eran suficientes y su hermano ya habría disparado los dardos tranquilizantes. Él nunca fallaba un tiro, aunque sería precavida con este sujeto y tendría lista su propia arma, también con tranquilizantes. Lo necesitaban con vida, muerto ya no podría darles la información que necesitaban.

― ¡¿Qué demonios…?!― Dos piquetes en el brazo lo alertaron y de inmediato una descarga de adrenalina bastó para que su Bola estuviera libre y viajando con gran impulso hacia su atacante, su cuerpo se movió instintivo y buscó resguardo tras una columna medio destruida que obstaculizaba el paso hacía uno de los costados. Entonces, cuando creyó que estaba a resguardo, se permitió ver lo que fuera que se hubiera clavado en su hombro. Penachos rojos coronaban las balas que se clavaban como jeringas en su carne, eran dardos tranquilizantes y ante la revelación la primera oleada de pánico surgió. Lo querían vivo. Lo que fuera que querían solo podrían obtenerlo si él estaba vivo y temió. En su mente repasaba las cosas que podrían querer al tiempo que revisaba por los bordes el espacio para huir. Su bola había destruido parte de la pared contraria, desde el segundo al primer piso, creando un boquete y una gran cantidad de escombros; sin embargo no podría obtener más refugio y efecto de los tranquilizantes empezaba a hacerlo ver doble. La risa de esa niña se escuchó de nuevo y pasos llegaron a su lado. Ya no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no respondía a él. ― Ustedes… -Ienes… ― Su lengua no lograba moverse correctamente para articular las palabras que quería y la crueldad en la expresión de la chica no era común, se parecía demasiado a la del propio Mukuro cuando disfrutaba del calvario de otros. Le recordaba a Mukuro… ¡Mukuro! Ellos debían ser, sin lugar a dudas quienes habían esparcido los rumores que él había seguido. Había caído en una trampa como el idiota que era y la ira corrió por su adormecido e inútil cuerpo. La chica tenía razón: se había vuelto confiado y ahora pagaba el precio. Aun así se aseguraría de no soltar nada relativo a Mukuro. Por ahora no podía hacer más. Dos nuevos piquetes y todo se hizo oscuro, en su mente solo se repetía la imagen de la chiquilla y su sonrisa cruel.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

18X69/69X18

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió su cuerpo por completo, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo e incendiando cada nervio, desde la base de su cráneo, dejándolo finalmente cubierto de sudor frío. Odiaba cuando esto sucedía, era la peor sensación que podía sentir y aunque no era muy rara, nunca dejaba un buen sentimiento en él. Su hijo se agitó en su interior al borde del pánico, confirmando una de esas teorías sobre la unión a nivel emocional de la madre y el feto, estaba asustado, sentía que su padre había perdido algo importante y por alguna razón hacía propio un dolor que pasaría en unos cuantos minutos. Lo tranquilizó como pudo, evitando que desestabilizara el delicado equilibrio que había logrado crear en su cuerpo para mantener el feto seguro. Como había aceptado antes, tenía una maldita conciencia y desde su desafortunada decisión de mantener el feto con su vida, parecía más activa que nunca.

Lancia.

Podía decirse que tenía una "conexión" permanente con todas sus posesiones, casi era como tener varios chat abiertos al mismo tiempo, podías ignorar algunos y charlar con otros, pero siempre estarían conectados, y dependiendo la fuerza de esa conexión podía llegar a sentir, a pesar de no tener la " _ventanilla de chat_ " de esa persona abierta, rezagos de sus emociones más fuertes e incluso captar sus pensamientos aun sin desearlo. Con este sujeto su "conexión" era tan fuerte como la que mantenía con su querida Chrome; así que había sentido en toda su fuerza el pánico experimentado por su marioneta más famosa, su propia respiración se había cortado, su cuerpo se había exaltado, reaccionando al peligro, activando sus habilidades, y ahora temblaba en su cama, intentando tranquilizar un inquieto y asustado feto, con todas las alarmas a su alrededor disparadas escandalosamente solo porque sus llamas se habían agitado y su ojo había cambiado su numeración.

Vendicare siempre tan preocupada por su seguridad, llenando el exterior de su celda con una cantidad ingente de guardias que no dudarían un segundo en disparar sus armas. No sabía si reír o no. La infame prisión, más bien quienes la dirigían, era inteligente y aprendía de sus errores, pero era ridículo pensar que en su estado podría intentar un escape, no con la seguridad que había logrado negociar con la prisión para él y su cría; aun así podría aprovechar la confusión y rastrear su vieja marioneta, solo un poco, lo suficiente para saber de su idiotez.

Cuando logró ubicarlo, apenas unos segundos habían trascurrido y aunque su mente estaba apagada casi por completo, pudo captar con facilidad las emociones que experimentaba el mafioso al momento de perder la conciencia, porque aun estaba vivo, seguido de una sola imagen que le hizo quedar congelado por segundos. Una niña de no mas de 12 años, que él conocía bastante bien, le apuntaba con un arma, cabello rojo, ojos azules, un parche en el ojo derecho, un camino de pecas unía sus mejillas a través de su respingada nariz. No recordaba su nombre, pero la había visto muchas veces, con ese hombre que se hacía llamar "científico", rondar por el laboratorio. De pequeño la había buscado, a ella y su estrafalario hermano, ella también debía morir; recordaba que era la hija de uno de los auxiliares en su " _desarrollo_ ", el más cruel y sádico de todos. Inconscientemente tembló.

No entendía cómo era que ella seguía siendo una niña, pero conociendo a Estraneo no era precisamente una sorpresa. Intentó buscar un poco más en la mente de Lancia, pero cuando se acercaba a lo que buscaba, los recuerdos que antecedían al que acababa de ver, el movimiento de una presencia extra, que no era su hijo, lo esperaba. Sonrió ladino. No recordaba con exactitud qué habilidades le habían dado a esa mocosa, pero si creían que podrían rastrearlo en su propio terreno, estaban bastante equivocados. Sin dudarlo, pues empezaba a sentirse cansado, se retiró y cortó completamente su conexión con Lancia, tan fuerte que en su propia mente había sonado un grito agónico de la pequeña Estraneo, al menos hasta que tuviera oportunidad de recuperarse y comunicarse con quien pudiera sacarlo de donde fuera que estuviera metido.

Ese juego de conozco un amigo, de un amigo, de un amigo, que podría ayudar a tu amigo a encontrarte; era muy útil en estos casos. Aunque por otro lado seguramente Lancia podría defenderse solo y a la larga su pérdida no sería tan importante para su propia supervivencia.

" _Rokudo Mukuro, que bien te ocultas, pequeña rata…"_ Satisfecho sonrió ladino, limitado como estaba aun podía hacer un par de cosas que sin duda asegurarían un poco de diversión y estaba seguro que cuando pudiera usar su potencial completo, decapitar ese par de zombies Estraneo sería un asunto de los más entretenidos; sus alarmas habían sido levantadas y se aseguraría de jugar tanto como pudiera. Suspiró y algo cansado decidió que era hora de obedecer la orden de levantarse lentamente con las manos arriba. Idiotas, no necesitaba sus manos para matar; aun así, la protección que ofrecía Vendicare era gratamente apreciada, aunque el estúpido dispositivo de monitoreo en su ojo izquierdo era fieramente odiado.

Nuevamente, como siempre que la guardia se acercaba demasiado, remachaba su cuerpo para ocultar a la perfección su embarazado estado. Después de todo no quería que la locura acudiera a la guardia, como había ocurrido con el primer contingente que le había visto completamente expuesto.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

18X69/69X18

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dino no era uno de esos hombres que se llevara bien con la decepción, eso lo tenía claro, tampoco le sentaba bien descubrir sus limitaciones en ciertos asuntos, sobre todo en los relacionados con ayudar a su pequeño hermanito. Quizá porque temía que dejara de verlo como alguien fuerte, digno de confianza y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; temía que Tsuna perdiera la admiración que sin duda sentía por él. Quizá por eso ahora se bajaba de su avioneta personal con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que solo se reforzó con el tremendo frío que reinaba en el aeropuerto. Había actuado como un mocoso idiota, la condescendencia con que lo trataban sus subordinados y especialmente Romario se lo confirmaba, bebiendo sin control cuando tuvo que retirarse de Vendicare sin lograr ver a Mukuro o lograr que se aceptara el permiso para su hermanito. Se había sentido frustrado y más que eso, por alguna razón, tan inútil como antes de haber recibido su entrenamiento con Reborn.

En todo caso, en su camino a la casa de los Sawada, bebió tantos reconstituyentes como a sus subordinados se les ocurrió y durmió tanto como pudo en un cuarto de hotel, hasta que estuvo presentable; luego, cambio su estricto traje negro, por sus más cómodas y comunes ropas informales y sin más demora permitió que Romario condujera el Lamnergini a toda velocidad, aun con la posibilidad de hacer enfadar a cierta nube cuando entraran en Namimori.

._._._.

Para cuando llego a la residencia Sawada, era hora del desayuno y Nana no dudo en invitarlo a quedarse junto Romario. La comida que Nana preparaba era la mejor. Al principio, cuando había venido la primera vez para conocer al nuevo estudiante de Reborn, había temido que la culinaria japonesa lo asqueara, no porque fuera alguien melindroso en los temas de comida sino, porque experiencias anteriores le habían dejado un mal sabor de boca y un malestar doloroso en el estomago, literal y figurativamente; sin embargo, la habilidosa Nana le había demostrado que la comida japonesa, en vez de sentarle realmente mal, era delicada, saludable para él y absolutamente deliciosa. Disfrutando su desayuno, estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer, cuando un estruendo como el de una bomba se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar a los pocos segundos de que el despertador de Tsuna sonara.

En la mesa solo eran Reborn, Bianchi, Romario y él, Nana aun se movía por toda la cocina, ignorante de todo lo que no fuera relativo a la preparación del desayuno, así que solo ellos compartieron una sonrisa conocedora y en su caso de lástima por su pequeño hermano. Los gritos que siguieron a la explosión hicieron que Bianchi chasqueara la lengua y que Romario soltara una risita mirándolo divertido, como acusándolo de ser igual que Tsuna. Estaba seguro que no era así, no solía lanzar quejas al aire por tener que levantarse despiadadamente temprano un domingo. Minutos después, Tsuna entraba a la cocina y su cara se iluminaba con la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en un tiempo, a pesar de las magulladuras en su rostro.

― ¡Dino-san!― Lo vio apresurarse en llegar a la silla junto a él, deteniéndose apenas para saludar apresuradamente a su madre. A veces creía que Tsuna realmente era enérgico, pero sabía que ese no era su estado permanente, pues solo hasta ahora empezaba a tomar conciencia de su verdadero papel. ― ¿Qué tal el viaje? No sabía que vendrías a vernos ― Interrogó ansioso y en respuesta, tanto él como Romario dejaron una risita divertida, mientras Reborn aprovechaba para robar el huevo del desayuno de Tsuna. Para él era obvio lo que deseaba preguntar de verdad y no podía parecerle menos tierno el intento de hacerlo sin hablar directamente del asunto.

―Me encantaría decirte que no ha sido complicado, Tsuna, pero mentiría…― Le concedió ligeramente orgulloso por alguna razón. Nana finalmente había tomado asiento en la mesa y sonriendo se había dedicado a tomar sorbo a sorbo su taza de café con leche. ―En todo caso, creo que deberías intentar ir tu mismo… Ya sabes, conocer todo eso de primera mano podría ser… Beneficioso para tu futuro…― No pasó desapercibido en estremecimiento en Tsuna, la sonrisa en Reborn y el interés floreciente en Nana.

― ¡Ah! ¿Hablan de una excursión a las grandes universidades del país? Dino-san seguramente esta en esa edad― La ilusión de Nana era evidente, casi parecía que brillaba con la sola posibilidad de que su hijo finalmente se hubiera interesado en su propio futuro. Por otro lado la risa nerviosa del susodicho podía dejar bastante evidente que no se referían precisamente a universidades en el estricto sentido de la palabra; de todas formas, agradecía la loada tendencia de la mujer a ser tremendamente despistada. ― ¡Tsu-kun, deberías seguir el consejo de Dino-san! ―

― A-ah… Sí… Madre… Solo que… Ese lugar esta… Fuera del país…― Terminó por escuchar al menor completamente derrotado y con un leve tinte de temor que no hizo más que hacerle sonreír.

― Dame-Tsuna, tu padre estará encantado de escuchar que irás a conocer ese lugar, seguramente te apoyará… ― Reborn era, de lejos cruel. Sabía que Tsuna no podría negarse delante de su madre, no sin una buena excusa; sin mencionar que la señora Sawada ya hacía planes y enlistaba todo lo que sería necesario. Centrando su atención de nuevo en Tsuna, notó que este en vez de estar resignado y completamente deprimido ante la perspectiva, como sería normalmente el caso, sonreía levemente, casi complacido.

― Podrías escribirle una carta a Papá, Má, creo que pasaré cerca de su trabajo ― Ante la idea, Nana olvidó por completo su desayuno a medio comer y dando pequeños saltos, salió, arrastrando a Bianchi con ella, murmurando algo de papel de olor lavanda y color lila, plumas y poemas. Bendita mujer. Minutos después, cuando todo estaba realmente silencioso, Tsuna le dedicó una mirada completamente penetrante, tan parecida a la que llevaba cuando usaba sus llamas que no pudo controlar el escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo. ― ¿Descubriste la razón por la que sus ilusiones fallaron? ― Brutal y anormalmente directo, Dino tuvo la sensación de que estaba presenciando el nacimiento del verdadero Décimo Vongola y como tal no podía pasar por menos que el jefe de la familia Cavallone; así que su actitud se tornó seria y decidida al tiempo que negaba.

―No. La razón de ese fallo sigue siendo un misterio. Sin embargo… Hay otras cosas que podrían estar relacionadas…―

― ¿La familia relacionada a él? ― Oh… Este Tsuna tenía algo que le obligaba a verlo de una forma diferente, a pensar en él no como en el pequeño hermano menor, sino en el gran Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sonriendo orgulloso, desvió ligeramente la mirada a Reborn, solo para captar la leve sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Esta vez asintió.

―Un informe de la CEDEF, que intercepté en mi camino de Vendicare, relaciona el exterminio de esa familia con algún rezago de la familia Estraneo…― La expresión de Tsuna mutó completamente, ya no era el Don de la mafia, era un chiquillo asustado que no podía controlar el tamaño de sus ojos.

― ¡La familia de…! ¡Pero si Mukuro…!― Incapaz de seguir, frunció el ceño confuso y miró interrogante a Reborn, cuyo gesto también se había ensombrecido. Él no se veía tanto como un bebé, ahora parecía más un pequeño de unos 11 años, aunque mucho más alto, y ahora que se fijaba, se veía mucho más grande que la última vez, dejó que el ala de su fedora cubriera sus ojos y con movimientos aparentemente tranquilos empezó a acariciar a Leon.

― Se dice que así pasó, Mukuro exterminó por completo a Estraneo… Sin embargo… Bien pudieron haber huido algunos miembros… Quizá no todos estaban en la mansión cuando eso pasó…― Expuso con tranquilidad. Conocía el informe del que hablaba Dino, lo había recibido hacía un par de días, pero se había negado a que Tsuna lo viera. ―Si lo que dice Dino es verdad, podríamos estar enfrentando a otro Byakuran, fácilmente… Podría ser que las heridas de Mukuro que evitaran que se presentara, fueran causadas por un enfrentamiento con ellos y de ser así…―

― Son poderosos…― Terminó Tsuna en un suspiro. Amaba la paz tanto como cualquiera, había disfrutado de ella tremendamente cuando todo el asunto de Simon y Daemon había terminado e ilusamente había creído que duraría para siempre. La vida que Reborn le había enseñado como mafioso, era todo menos tranquila y pacifica y aun así él, contrario a todo lo que era, la había aceptado. Suspiró. ― ¿Está vivo? ― Un asentimiento de parte de Dino y un carraspeo por parte de Romario.

― Vendicare se empeña en asegurar que lo está, sin embargo… ― Dudoso frunció el ceño, dudando, buscando la mejor forma de decirlo y decidiéndose finalmente por la más simple. ―Algunos guardias, afirman que algo ocurrió con el contingente asignado a custodiar la celda de Mukuro y todos enloquecieron…―

―Eso suena como a algo que haría Mukuro…― Suspiró resignado Tsuna y Reborn simplemente no dijo nada, su información era un poco más confusa de lo que decía Dino, quien de nuevo estaba negando con la cabeza.

―Lo confuso del asunto es que aseguran que no tuvo que ver con algo que hiciera Mukuro, directamente…― Ahora sí, Tsuna lo veía completamente confundido y Reborn no hacía más que seguir consintiendo a su mascota. Sin embargo, de repente, levantó la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina y algo sorprendido por el repentino movimiento de su antiguo tutor, siguió la línea de su mirada, para encontrarse al pequeño Bovino, en pijama. Sonrió y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para saludarlo, el chiquillo pareció ver ligeramente a su izquierda, donde estaba Reborn, y de repente ya no estaba en la puerta. ―Vaya… Lambo se ha hecho tímido…― Comentó ligeramente, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de Tsuna y una… ¿Molesta? De parte de Reborn.

―Ah… Está actuando así desde hace un par de días… Pareciera que huye de Reborn…― Respondió Tsuna, sin dejar de ver acusador al Arconaleno. De verdad creía que su tutor le había hecho algo realmente malo al pequeño y por eso este lo evitaba como si fuera la peste… Aunque también podía ser hubiera aprendido finalmente a dejarlo en paz. ―En todo caso… Si crees que deberíamos ir…―

―Oh, claro, el informe que recibí concluía que debíamos custodiar a Mukuro… Ya sabes, parece ser que quienes mataron a la familia aun lo buscan…― Por su parte, Dino podía jactarse de entender un poco mejor algunas situaciones y lo cierto era que algo le decía que el pequeño guardián del trueno, tenía algo más que timidez, si el avergonzado sonrojo en sus mejillas significaba algo.

―Bien… En ese caso… Debería ser un asunto oficial de Vongola― Caviló inseguro durante unos minutos, antes de levantar la mirada suplicante hacia Reborn, quien bufó y haciendo una mueca tomó el mando de la situación.

―Chrome y Fran deberían venir… Hasta que no aseguremos a Mukuro, no deberíamos avisar al resto de la familia, aunque los incitaré a que vuelvan a sus entrenamientos…― Concluyó el mayor sin más problema y con eso se finalizó la "reunión". Ahora el desayuno estaba completamente frío y Tsuna recién notaba la ausencia de su huevo, así que el asunto termino entre las acostumbradas risas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._.

._._._.

._.

Kufufu no fu (?) ¡Al fin esto se puso en marcha! ¿Sería muy tonto seguir dudando de la forma en que le doy la personalidad a los personajes? Realmente es algo que me preocupa demasiado…


End file.
